Power of a Titan Sacrifice
by zorks1
Summary: With his home that hated him in complete ruins and all threats gone, Naruto decides it's time to find something else to do, away from this depressing dump, he travels across the seas to find a country protected with a giant wall facing the same problem as his home. Sounds like fun to him. no yaoi and main pairings stated at the end of prologue.
1. prologue

There were many places affected by the titans wrath, though where I came from it was more like a pest problem then a doomsday event for the first ninety or more years. Where I came from was a place of constant bloodshed, hell before titans invades, the average age of shinobi was thirty, while a civilian only lived maybe another fifteen years more.

I bet you're thinking was it really bad, well for you're information it was ten times worse. The people were grouped in individual clans, sometimes you would have an alliance between clans, but they would stab each other in the back as soon as it started. If one clan shinobi saw different clan shinobi, they would kill them without any hesitation no matter the age, gender or how much begging was involved. Even civilians of a different clan had a small chance of being left alive.

To make it worse the clans had evolved to be better at surviving, for example the Akamichi clan, although a bunch of fat asses, under all that blubber was an insane amount of muscle that could lift over three times their own weight, one punch to the head will be an instant kill. The Inazuka clan had some how trained mother fucking wolves and dire wolves as personal human massacring monsters. One clan in the lightning lands were known for being over muscular to the point where their pecks get pecks, the civilians of these clans were not as fast as their shinobi, but could still out run most trained shinobi from other clans and to top it of, once the get in a battle frenzy, their even stronger, faster and become almost immune to pain.

However their were two clans that stood above the rest, the Uchiha and Senju clans. The Uchiha clan was strong, fast, exceeded in hand to hand combat, intelligent, great with most weapons and could predict enemy fighting style and with a master copy it just by watching over a small period of time first. The Senju clan while they weren't better in hand to hand combat or intelligence, they made up in better strength, speed, stamina, mastery over any weapon with little training and never giving up a fight.

When these two clan met on the battlefield, other clans would sometimes just die off just by getting caught in the middle, one clan actually fled these lands when they realised the two clans were slowly making there way towards them, I think they where called the Ackerman clan. They weren't really high up on the food chain.

Centuries later, the Uchiha and the Senju clan heads decided to call truce and build a village in the fire lands, several clans requested to join and the ones that didn't built their own villages in the other near by lands. Around ten to twenty years later titans popped up and attack villages, but each village defeated the random assault's and built up different things to keep the _"pest"_ out, while concentrating more on defending their village or attacking enemy villages.

At the village located within the wind lands, the leader found out how use titans for war, enlisting the help his allies within the fire lands to capture ten titans which was done single handedly by the village leader which was the Senju head that co-created the village and with the help of the Senju's cousin clan located in the whirlpool lands, the Uzumaki's, who specialized in science to create human shinobi that could transform into titans, dubbed as "Jinchuuriki" or human sacrifice.

To insure a longer peace, the Jinchuuriki were spread out evenly between the major villages, the fire lands, wind lands, lightning lands, water lands and earth lands. The peace didn't last as the Uzumaki clan's village was attacked with the combine efforts of the water and lightning villages in fear of the Uzumaki's science, the fire and wind villages angered attacked back, the war lasted years the victors were the wind and fire villages but at a heavy cost.

All of the major villages suffered except the earth village that did not get involved, so when a dozen or so years passed and they were at the peck of their power they rained down their forces upon the fire and wind. So they fought back, again the war lasted a long period but was ended with an unusual twist, in their no man's land, known as the rain lands, a minor village rallied their forces under a powerful warrior of no clan, who then slaughtered thousands of shinobi from the fire, wind and earth lands before they could even fight each other on the battlefield with his forces coming out untouched. This continued on for a while before an unofficial peace was declared between the fire, wind and earth villages.

Many years later, the earth village allied itself with the water village and started a united attack against the fire, wind and lightning villages. While the fire and wind were not allied with the lightning, they weren't enemies either. In an unusual event, the earth for unknown reasons betrayed the water, destroying their alliance and any chance at winning the war. Their downfall didn't stop there as their attack on the lightnings main army with their ten thousand strong was stopped when the current leader of the lightning lands and a few hundred split off add attacked the earth army head on so the main force could fall back and defend the village which would make it impenetrable. By going into a battle frenzy the leader managed to hold of the army with his men for three days and nights before they died, leaving no hope for the earth to claim the lightning. The last chance was to beat the wind and fire villages severely weakened defending forces, out number, the fire forces were going to surrender but a man with bright blonde hair and stocked to the brim with a custom made knives charged into the earth's attacking forces, he killed dozens of the enemy forces using his perceive stabs and throws that would strike instant death points on the body and his speed, stamina and reflexes to dodge and weave between attacks and people. Seeing the slaughter this man created, the remaining fire forces in the area rallied up and decimated the earth attacking forces.

The man that fought on the fire forces earned several things after that indecent, the nickname the yellow flash, the first flea on sight poster from the enemy villages and became the next leader of the fire lands. But he died when the Jinchuuriki's of the fire lands went into a frenzy and attacked the village in their titan forms, he died while defeating both titans and giving them a new host.

I was one of the new hosts and it sucked. I went through my shitty life, growing up in this shitty village, where every shitty person treated me like shit. At three years of age I was kicked out of the orphanage for bad behaviour! They neglected the fact that I was always in my room, was feed just enough to survive and beat me if I did anything human. I lived on the streets until I was four and a-half when the current leader found out I was no longer at the orphanage, so he bought me a house, which was burnt down on my birthday. Oh, did I forget to mention my birthday is the night of the Jinchuuriki's attack, It's also know as the memory of the dead dad while most celebrate the people who gave their life for the village, while a small mob gathers together to track me down, beat me, burn down my house and one time send rapists after me, but the elite shinobi that the leader of the village sent helped me...

Eventually. While the leader cares for me, his elite, not so much. While they do save me, it's usually after I'm nearly dead, I guess they want to prolong my suffering. Any who, at seven I joined the academy to become a shinobi, from what I know, I was insanely skilled and could of graduated early like the yellow flash or other legendary shinobi instead of the average graduation age of twelve to thirteen, if the teachers didn't sabotage my learning. After two years of failure, I decided to learn under the wing of a shinobi that didn't want me dead.

I found two teachers that I would never expect to teach me. The first was a student of the yellow flash, the other was the teacher of the yellow flash. I fought the two would of wanted to ripe out my throat as soon as they realised who I was, put in stead they seemed to known I'm not a titan, just its jailer. I just one year I managed to become almost as skilled as an elite shinobi, I might of become like one of the legends if the _"pest"_ didn't cause that event.

It happened when I was ten and a-half the villages of the elemental lands were under siege by an army of titans. They attacked like a unit destroying and devouring villages, one by one the villages fell whither they were major or minor, millions died and only a few hundred lived. Our village was the last standing and thanks to the Nara clan head, who although lazy made up for it, with IQ's that reached the thousands, managed to deduce that certain titans were leading them as they were a Jinchuuriki.

When the army descended my village's shinobi attacked the head titans. After a long battle, all the head titans were dead, but even though the remaining titans were no longer acting unit, to many of the village's shinobi died in this task causing the remaining titans to destroy the village.

I escaped and fled the titans remaining army, my only regret was not meeting the other Jinchuuriki in my village.

By the time I turned eleven, the remaining titans in the lands were killed off, one by one with the remaining shinobi scattered across the land, I killed around eight and saved a fellow Jinchuuriki along the way, who joined me as we slaughter the remaining titans. With the _"pest"_ problem taken care of the remaining humans decided to make a joint village and start a true peace. Me and my friend looked at one another before turning around and saying "Fuck you" to their face, well it was just me, my fellow Jinchuuriki just politely declined and apologized for my wording.

"So me and my friend set off from the elemental lands to knew lands, where we can start new lives as new people, not as monsters, maybe kill off more titans if they exist in other places and become the hero's we were meant to be, BELIEVE IT!"

"...Naruto, why have you been talking to yourself?"

Naruto gave his fellow Jinchuuriki a questioning look "I don't know what you mean... Wait, was I narrating for gods knows how long out loud and you didn't say a thing?!"

"Uh-huh".

"Where did I start from?"

"Um, I think it was _There are many places affected by the titans wrath..._"

"FUCK, that's right from the start, god dammit" Naruto stated while rubbing his brows.

"Seriously, stop with the swearing" The Jinchuuriki stopped and gave Naruto a questioning look. "Hey, what was with the _believe it_ thing?"

Naruto stopped and looked back at htois friend "Honestly, I have no fucking idea..." Naruto stops as he feels a drop of rain hit his nose, he looked up a furrowed his brow. "well lets call it a day, you know the drill, find the tallest tree-"

"And set up camp in it, I know, I know".

**(End)**

Well it's been a fuck long time since I did shit, was up at ten doing random shit and decided, fuck it I'm gonna write, but couldn't continue Zim, so just choose two things from my top three favourite TV series/movies/novels/manga and added them together and boom Naruto and Shingeki no Kyojin.

-Naruto is OOC

-Current year is 845 which is you know when

-Naruto is 12, His fellow Jinchuuriki is 11 and Eren, Mikasa and Armin are 10

-I changed the lore of Naruto to make it more realistic to Shingeki no Kyojin lore or Naruto could kill every titan in a blink of an eye

-As for pairings it for Naruto I'm thinking maybe Ymir or Historia and for Eren it will be Mikasa

- If you think I should change or add anything give me a pm and a good reason

-Also try and figure out which Jinchuuriki it is travelling with Naruto (it can be any of them as I've changed the age)


	2. This world is a living hell part 1

Rain was plummeting down from the clouded sky with no sign of ending, all the blonde haired boy could do was sigh. It was cold, wet and miserable. And it felt home to him. Laying on his back on a wide branch, he stared up at the murky grey sky through the branches, with no expression on his face. Although the branches above provided no coverage against the down pour, he did not mind one bit.

He was supposed to be on watch for pests, but decided that being thirty meters high, hidden in sound and smell thanks to the rain and the black clocks they wore blended in with the dark, so he wasn't bothered either way.

Looking down towards the forest floor he let a sadistic smile grace face for what he saw. A stag. He turned to the tree and climbed up a meter or two to where his friend was sleeping, why, because his fellow Jinchuuriki held onto the weapons whenever they camped so when Naruto wanted to kill something he would need his friends permission and it infuriated the blonde to no end.

Finally reaching his friends branch, he quickly looked down to confirm his diner was still there, only to see it slowly moving on, he needed to act quick and quiet. Letting out a silent growl and swear, for his friend was hugging the sack that held their weapons in his sleep, the good part was he was the bottom end which means he could pull out a weapon from the top. Thinking about the situation, he made a mental list of the weapons available.

He could use their several kunai or shuriken but chances are if he missed it would run away, if he hit it in a none vital or crippling blow, it would just run off with the weapons resulting in a double loss. Quickly moving onto the next item, was a medium and long katanas good for death blows from above and if he runs into titans, sadly realising that because of their weight his friend would wake from the shift of weight in the bag, all the weapons were good but resulted in something bad.

Finally it hit him, he reach slowly into the sack and pulled out two replica item that were a fusion of a knife and brash knuckle, also known as the trench knives, his family, his lover and best friend. Good for killing animals, human and lower class titans, plus if he ran into a larger class he could just use the knife end to scale a tree. They were perfection.

Pulling back, his fellow Jinchuuriki shifted, he froze as a cold sweat went down his face believing to be caught. Half a minute passed before the whiskered boy let out a sigh of relief before turning to find his prey, seeing it slightly of in the distance, he gave a vicious grin before giving a silent chase across the branches of the surrounding trees.

**(10 minutes later...)**

The predator stood twelve meters up on a branch directly above his clueless prey, readying his position, the predator leaped off silently onto the unknowing prey's back. As he hit the stag's back he wrapped his body around the prey's in a death hug, before plunging his daggers into the chest and neck of the creature, directly stabbing into the heart and voice box, killing it almost instantly and stopping any cries to leave the dyeing animal's mouth.

Standing up and admiring his handiwork, a grin took the Jinchuuriki's face "damn, when I make a kill, I am a fucking beast" giving a chuckle he bent down and sawed off the antlers to make it easier to carry, after the task was done he couldn't help but admire how good his hunting skills had gotten over the past year, until his eyes drifted down to the large pool of blood surrounding the stags chest and throat.

Turning his head around he looked up at the path he took to make sure his friend didn't follow before kneeling down towards the expanding pool.

"_**One little slip wouldn't hurt, ya know**."_

Naruto frowned at this fought before responding silently to no one "shut up, your not real."

"_**Oh, that hurts my feelings, ya know. Come on it's only me, you and this delicious snack, I'm sure ****your**** friend won't know if you have a little drink**."_

"I'm not doing it because my companion might find out, it's because it's wrong" Naruto returned to the mysterious voice.

"_**Let me guess, it's because you don't want to be a monster, you know no matter what you do, you will always be a monster in their eyes, so why not live a little?**"_

Tears threatened to spill, but Naruto forced them down "but, it's inhumane to eat an any animal like this."

"_**Your still sad about that cat you killed and ate as a child, listen Naruto, both you and the cat were homeless ****and**** starving, if you didn't do anything, ****the cat would of die regardless. Eating an animal raw is about as inhumane as eating them cooked, so just take one small bite, tell your friend it was killed by a wolf, think about it, you know I'm right.**"_

A blank look filled Naruto's face as he lowered his finger and dunked it into the pool of blood, slowly he took it out before sucking the blood clean off. A shiver of delight ran down the blondes spine, before getting a hungry look in his eyes. Bending down, hovering his face over the neck of the dead prey, opening his jaw to reveal his slightly sharper then normal human teeth, edging in slowing towards his prize-

Naruto snapped out of his trance and jumped out of incoming gigantic hand that tried to grab him, skidding across the ground for a few meters before coming a stop, quickly getting on his feet to analyse his enemy, a titan, from what he could tell it was about a twelve meter class. The Titan shifter let out a moan "Oh fuck me."

Looking at the titan his eyes quickly darted down to the trench knives he dropped in his raw food trance, letting out a loud obnoxious sigh loud enough for the sage to hear, before shouting to the heaven "FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, WHY DON'T YA!"

Turning towards the brain dead giant who started heading towards Naruto, not thinking about where it steps, it crushes the corpse of Naruto's meal. Turning towards the heavens, before shouting random nonsense at his god "FOR FUCK SAKES SAGE, WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS YOU CONDESENDING BARSTED."

Releasing a snarl, Naruto charged at the giant beast, as it got closer it bent down and took a swipe to grab him, seeing this coming Naruto applied pressure to his legs and just before it had him he released that pressure and jumped above the swipe. When he touched back down he shot of between the stupid giants legs.

The titan killer let out smirk and allowed his mind to wander _"FUCK YEAH, that was bitching awesome, I'm gonna kill a twelve meter class, can't wait to tel- _Naruto's thoughts were cut short when the turning titan accidentally smash into his side with it's foot sending twelve year old flying into a tree.

As Naruto smacked into the tree he released a silent scream of agony. Gasping for air the injured child tried to stand but slumped back into the tree instead, opening his eyes only to receive a fuzzy picture _"crap, must of hit my head, ok lets access the damage, titan cause me to dislocate my right elbow and maybe cracked on__e__ or two __of my right__ rips. The impact to the tree might of broken my lef- OW fuck, yup defiantly __broke my left arm, most of the ribs on the left side are cracked, maybe one broken. Some brain damage and to top it off a mother fucking pest will eat me, __fuck, only regret..."_

As the titans hand closes in on Naruto, he thought of one last thing _"...__is not having sex with someone that wasn't contracted to rape me.__"_

Just as Naruto thought these last words, a clocked figure about thee size of a male adult, dived down from the trees slicing a clean cut through the nape of the titan's neck, the figure then flipped off the titan landing in front Naruto just as the titanic beast collapsed dead.

Naruto however had an unamused look on his face and greeted this man with "Boo, terrible, three out of ten, get you ass back up there and do it again."

"You nearly die due to your own stupidity, I save your life and this is how you respond?" responded the savour with an unusually high voice. The figure pulled down his black hood to relieve a pair of light brown eyes while the rest of his face was covered with a white Niqab that disappeared into the black clock. "But did you see how awesome it looked when I FLI-"

When the companion tried to say flipped, he seemed to go even higher then usual causing the blonde pre-teen start laughing hysterically, causing the masked figure to start stuttering. The laughter was halted when Naruto started having a coughing fit, after a few minutes Naruto calmed down enough to say something "(_heh)_ man Han, you _(cough)_ may have the body of an adult, _(heh) _but that doesn't change the fact that _(cough) _your a man-child."

Even though he could only see Han's eye, he could see what expression they portray as clear as day, right now it was fury "YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO TAKE THAT BACK, UZUMAKI" shouted the tall pre-teen.

His fellow Jinchuuriki was a very calm and friendly person, the only reason he threw a toddler tantrum was because Naruto knew how to piss people off, it was a gift. One time he spent an hour with a monk who took the vow of science and could meditate for a week blocking out all surrounding sounds, smell, touch and become one with the spirits, at the end of that hour he managed to have that very same monk chasing him out of the temple, screaming death threats at him.

Smirking, he stood up and looked his masked friend right in the eyes and talked back to him in a smart and formal voice "that's mister Uzumaki to you, boy" drawing out the boy part "I swear, kids these days are stupid as they are arrogant" and add a scoff on the end.

Noticing friend reaching his limit, he decided he should stop annoying Han, before things went sour and his condition gets even worse, he gave his friend a toothy grin and apologized "I'm sorry Han, just having some fun man." Followed by a chuckle to lighten the mood "but could you relocate my elbow back into it's socket, I would do it myself, but my other arm is still healing from the impact."

Han gave a nod before reaching round onto his back only to pull off their weapon sack, reach in and pulled out a sword scabbard. The older Jinchuuriki looked at his junior like he was a crazy person screaming the world would end by giant carnivorous rabbits, noticing the look his senior was giving him he rolled his eye before and gave him a reason "it's so you don't scream out our location."

"Pfffft, I don't need that shit,** I'm a man**" finishing in the most macho voice his voice box could manage.

"Find, don't blame me when this goes to hell" before getting a grip on Naruto's arm.

"Ok, let's fuckin do this, on five. One. Two. Th-"

A crack sounded off in the rain, followed loud scream.

"**FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK!"**

**(3 hours later...)**

The Jinchuuriki duo continued on, even as the rain showed no sigh of letting up. They had been on this continent for almost a year and still no sigh of human survivors, sure they found amazing castles, giant villages, small towns and settlements, but each ended up the same, abandoned, mossy, crumbling and sometime infested with pests.

All his injuries had healed now and only left a small itching, much to the whiskered boy's annoyance. He had changed quite a bit since he left the elemental lands, now at twelve years of age, he had grown to one meter forty seven and weighed around forty three kg thanks the extra muscle he's grown, not good enough to show of abs or gunshot but still pretty decent. He considered himself to be a sexy bastard, with a slight tan, striking blue eyes, baby fat that fled his cheeks, shaggy blonde hair and to top it off a pair of whisker birthmarks that would send the ladies running.

To him of course. But that scar down the middle of his forehead might creep them out, it wasn't a birthmark, but unlike any other wound he had it didn't heal.

Then he looked towards his fellow human sacrifice, he may of not know what he looks like but he did know a few things he was covered in scars that according to the giant did not heal, even though Jinchuuriki can heal any physical wounds, he probably just ugly as fuck. Even though he was a year younger, the kid stood at one meter seventy three, that's nearly a fucking foot taller then me, the guy also weighed seventy kg because of fat. Nah, it's mostly muscle.

Right now, the shorter Jinchuuriki was suffering from boredom and didn't know how to pass time. Him and Han had talked about everything over the past year and literally had nothing else to discuss, even annoying the man-child was getting dull if he didn't find a human to talk to soon, he would kill Han to distract him from this abandoned world that didn't do anything to distract him from the depressing reality.

Hey, there's a way to pass the time, think of strategies on how I would kill of the big guy, turning towards him, Naruto thought of his strengths and how they could get the upper hand on his companion.

Cupping his chin, he began to think _"hmm, well I am faster then him and have quicker reflexes, but only by a bit, all he'd have to do is land one hit or grab hold of me and I'm done for. However I have much better at being silent and unseen, all I'd have to do is hide, wait and attack his blind sp-"_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Han asked, confused with the look his senior was giving him. His voice held no aggression, only curiosity.

"_Yes, that's another weakness I can exploit, just ask him to do a simple job and while his back is turned, I wil-"_

"Hello, earth to Naruto" Han chimed, waving one of his giant hands in front of the blonde's face, only to have said blonde smack it away.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I just got lost on the road of life."

"The road of life, what's that?"

"Why, it's a road that goes down between the two hills, over the silky plains, down into the luscious forest and come out the other side to find the flowing spring."

This caused his younger friend to raise an eyebrow "but didn't we pass the hills after we went across the plains and I won't call this forest luscious-"

Naruto let out a bark of laughter at his younger friends confusion "don't worry about it, my friend, I'll tell you what I meant when your older."

"But-"

""WHEN YOUR OLDER!"

Han went to reply, when him and Naruto's advance hearing picked up on something off in the distance. It was the sound of herd of running horses, that meant food, but something else came along with clopping of hooves in the wet ground.

A shout.

A human shout.

With a look and nod, both Jinchuuriki knew their mission, pulling out a pair of knives both sprint at the trees nearest them, jumping up, they slammed the knives into the bark and began to climb up to the nearest stable branch. Once reaching their distinctive branches, they gave a nod before tree hopping after potential allies in this crumbling world.

**(5 minutes later...)**

After arriving at the scene, they hid among the branches and leaves high up in the tree to analysis potential allies or possible enemy. From the looks of it these were military personal, they wore a green clock with a symbol on their back, what else they wore and what the symbol was, Naruto couldn't tell with out getting closer which could expose him and he didn't want to risk that. But he did catch a glimpse at a giant metallic belt scabbard thingy, it looked big, clunky and pointless, but he remembered one of his teachers lessons, never base something on how it looks.

The man on the font horse shout something and gave a signal, before they split off into five groups, Naruto wonder what they were doing, until Han shoved him and pointed to something in the opposite distance.

The smaller Jinchuuriki's eyes widened. It was a fifteen meter titan. The two Jinchuuriki's have killed thirteen titans together, eight of them were three to six meter titans, know as the scavenger class, pretty easy. Four of them were the seven meter titans, known as pouncing class, both needed to be present when they ran into one of these fuckers. Number thirteen was the twelve meter titan that almost killed him before, it fits into the eight to fourteen meters know as the hunter class, both Jinchuuriki had agreed to not fight this class unless you had no choice.

However they had one rule about the fifteen meter titans or warrior class. Run, even groups of elite shinobi had troubles against these fuckers, sure the could turn into a titan, but the thing about Jinchuuriki's is the younger they were the harder it was to control their titan forms. Predecessors or people who knew Jinchuuriki always advised that a Jinchuuriki should wait until the age of sixteen before attempting their transformation. In the lightning lands, once the Jinchuurikis graduated, regardless the age, were forced to master their titan forms which resulted in village putting down their Jinchuuriki almost every dozen years and finding a new host that same year.

The foreign boy wondered how these people were going to put down this monster, when one of the squads lifted up sword-less handles, launched cables out of their belts and flew off their horses. Naruto blinked in absolute shock, in his country people had done amazing things, but not one shinobi had ever took flight. He turned towards Hans to confirm what he saw, only to see he was sane as the masked boy's eyes were as full of excitement and shock.

Naruto turned back only to see them steam shooting out of the back of their belts, propelling them forward. One of the men got behind the titan as a grounded squad distracted the beast while on their horse. So they had strategy, flying doohickies and they knew their weakness, but how were they going to kill it.

As Naruto thought this, the solider behind the titan closed in on the colossal monster, slammed his handles into the scabbards and pulled out swords. Were there no end to the surprises from these people, what else did they have, hand held cannons, now that was just crazy.

While his will of fire flared, screaming out for them to fight and win, something deep inside his gut he felt some thing wrong.

"_**I'll tell you what's wrong**" _spoke the sly voice _"**while what they have is impressive and deadly, their also to loud ****with their contraptions, although their faster then the yellow flash or any other shinobi, their loudness cancels it out, it gives time for the titan to react.**"_

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as the man homed in on the nape and shout vengeance, just before the blades hit home, Naruto croaked out a single word "no."

After the word left his lips, the massacre started.

**(1 hour later...)**

The duo silently followed the retreating military though the trees, back to where they came from. When they first saw them, they were probably around fifty to sixty strong, after the failed attack almost two dozen died and another dozen injured, to top it off the titan didn't die.

Neither of the pre-teens had spoke a word since the slaughter and just continued following the survivors, they may be useless but if they want to start a new life, they couldn't be picky. The only problem was keeping up and sure the duo Jinchuuriki were fast, even among shinobi, but they were riding horses and from what the half-bread Uzumaki could tell is that these horse were specially breed, well at lest these people could out run even the fastest titans.

Looking up the rain had stopped, probably the closest thing they could get to a silver lining today.

Minutes passed and still they were in the woods, with almost no sign of ending, to top it off if the military got any further ahead, they would be lost. While the mentally unstable boy usually took joy in people dying, due to his abusive childhood, seeing these people dying only filled him with regret, probably due to these people having no part in his early life.

"Naruto, look its the edge of the forest" shouted an excited Han.

While Naruto was thrilled, It meant no more cover "that's news brilliant, but do you think you could talk a little bit louder, so the soldiers can hear you properly" ending his sentence coated in sarcasm and anger.

"Wha- I-I mean, uh- sorry" stutter out an embarrassed Han realising his mistake, dropping his head in shame.

Naruto inwardly groaned, knowing how seriously his friend took failure, he had to remember that he came from the earth lands where any failure during a mission received punishment, apparently after the third war when the unit of ten thousand failed to eliminated the main army of the lightning, ever second person in the lasting seven thousand shinobi were all executed, even when they returned home with the lightning lords head.

Clearing his throat to get the sulking giants attention, he then proceeded "listen man, don't worry, they didn't hear you, no harm done, ok?" With that said the ex-earth shinobi gave him a nod with his eyes burning a will of fire, or will of stone as Han stated, but seriously want could a rock inspire for a will, to laze around and do nothing, yup, that was probably it.

They finally reached the edge of the forest, but lost track of the military group. However, Naruto had a pretty good idea of where they headed. The mother fucking huge ass wall. His mouth fell open as he laid eyes on this monstrosity in the distance, his head turned left and right only to find it to stretched on for kilometres and didn't seem to end, did it stretch on to the end of the land leaving a huge part of space titan free or maybe it was a giant circular shape and is why he can't see the ends, but at this point he didn't care, he had found a plan untouchable to titans and a home.

With a second burst and a new found speed, the Jinchuuriki launched themselves from the tree and ran towards there second chance.

**(30 minutes later..)**

They were so close, maybe fifteen or ten kilometres from a semi circle that was attached to the wall, it was probably where the entrance was to this haven. They had not slowed do from their insane speed and paid no attention to any titan they passed, they were leaving them all in the dust.

Han had cried a few tears of happiness. Pussy. For the first time in years, a smile of true happiness embraced his face. He turned to his friend and spoke from his heart "Han, we've done it, we've done what no other Jinchuuriki has achieved, we've found a place that will accept us. Just don't tell them we can turn in to titans."

They laughed, something that was rare between the two. Then it ended as a sudden dread tugged at his gut.

"_**It's going to happen again.**"_

After hearing those words, Naruto slowed down before coming to a stop. Han stopped a few seconds later realising his friend's change of atmosphere.

"Naruto, why did you stop it's only a few kilometres away, you're not tried are you?"

His usually loud friend didn't answer or even move, only staring as if all things that drove him to live were gone.

"Naruto, you're scaring me."

Only silence followed.

Walking back to his friend, he shouted desperately to get his attention.

"NARUTO, TALK TO ME!"

Silence.

"Naruto..."

Silence.

"Brother?"

Blood trickled out of his left nostril and as if in a trance his lips move releasing a horrifying statement that would come to pass only seconds later.

"The end of another nation begins Now/ **_The end of another nation begins Now._**"

Orange lightning strikes down and followed with a deafening boom.

**(End)**

Fuck I wanted to finish this so bad and get it out of my system so probably won't release another chapter in a while

-So the mysterious is Jinchuuriki Han, I thought he's under used and is my second favourite Jinchuuriki so why not add him, I'll make him appear on the character list as the fourth character after chapter 3

-so yea Naruto has a voice in his head that makes him do less then good things. He's the only one that can hear it and you can tell when it's in use as it use bold and italic. Is he insane or is it more then just a voice

-do you think I should have Naruto and Han customize there 3-d gear or just leave it, plus Han will be heavy as fuck so he might need it

-if you couldn't tell (but I believe you did), that was the survey corps in the first episode/manga

-made Naruto's height and weight slightly different to the cannon and gave an estimated guess on what Hans would be

-to make it so Naruto and Han don't just go in and save the day in their titan forms I made it so they need to wait till at least after military training to use it and even after then will they use it or hide it out of fear

-so shinobi could kill titans as they were hidden and unseen most of the time or just in large groups, it makes sense if you think about it, their biologically advance while these guys are technologically advance


	3. This world is a living hell part 2

Opening his eyes, he looked up from where he laid, only for a fuzzy roof to greet his view. Wait, wasn't he outside with Han running towards the wall, he doesn't remember going inside the wall, only his vision fading to black after-

"_**It's going to happen again.**"_

The sudden realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, what did the voice mean by that, subconsciously he asked the voice what he meant and then he blacked out...

This was to hard, standing up and focusing his eyes, he analyzed where he could, but was only greeted with more confusion. A sewer system. And a weird one at that, most sewer systems were comprised of with pipes, rocks, concert and other stuff he didn't bother learning about. But this one just had pipes, going down along the roof, across the walls and from what his feet felt, down along the ground, all pipes felt like they were heading down the dark tunnel.

He then noticed his feet also felt wet, come to think about so did his lower legs and knees. The lost Jinchuuriki looked down only to nearly lose his lunch. Murky red water, he might be young, but he knows what you add to water to get this colour. Pushing down that thought he started trudging down stream to avoid what might be up-stream.

As he struggled down the sewer water, avoiding to trip anything that might be below the opaque water, the blonde decided to concentrate on the random feeling he was getting. Why it felt so weird, was because it felt nothing to his normal feeling of something watching him or someone being out their, in fact it felt the complete opposite of these two, he felt completely alone.

Where ever he was, this place gave the feeling of nothing out their, no animals, birds, fish, titans, humans or even bugs, he was completely alone and strangely it didn't bother him one bit.

He felt like it had been minutes, hours or even days since he woke up here, but he didn't mind one bit.

He neither felt safe from harm or vulnerable to harm, he just felt-

"_******** ****** *** ***** ** ** *****.**"_

His eyes snapped open as a whisper echoed down through the sewer tunnel, it felt familiar to the voice in his head, only this time-

"_******** ****** *** ***** ** ** *****.**"_

It felt like it came outside his head.

"_******** ****** *** ***** ** ** *****.**"_

His trudging turned in to his best attempt at running through the knee high water. Man he wished he could run on water it would be so handy now.

"_***a**** ****** t** ***** ** ** **i**.**"_

The whiskered Jinchuuriki was getting closer to where the voice might be located, the further he went the clearer and louder it became.

"_***ar*** *ol*** t** **un* *f ** *****o****i**.**"_

He was getting closer. But let out a shout of surprise when nearly hitting a pipe that stuck out of the ground, slowing to a stop he noticed that some pipes broke off from the ceiling and embedded themselves into the water and pipes below. Where they broke off from the roof, it leaked more red water, pouring into the river below.

"_***ar*** *ol*** t** **un* *f ** *****o****i**.**"_

Cursing himself for being distracted, he speed off once again down the large tunnel towards the voice who had been with him all his life.

"_**Nar******o**** *ol****lo***** t*****e**** **un****d**** *f ****my**** *****o****i*****e****.**"_

While the voice made him do less than good things, it also warned him of certain events that have not happened yet, that would usually kill him, since it didn't warn him about the twelve meter titan early today, he believed he could kill it and got over convenient. The time it came most in handy, is when it warned him of the titan army heading towards his village and a safe path out of the village, if he didn't listen that time, he wouldn't be here now.

"_**Nar****uto ****f****ol****low**** t****he****sou****n****d****o****f ****my ****vo****i****ce****.**"_

Doing what it said, he ran, after the whisper he could now understand, then he saw a light at the end of the tunnel, the voice always helped him live so he wouldn't doubt now. No matter how bad the stereotype was about going into the light.

"_**Nar****uto ****f****ol****low**** t****he****sou****n****d****o****f ****my ****vo****i****ce****.**"_

Closing in on the light, the whisper was now just was just a normal taking voice and the light had become almost to blinding to see, but he ran on, into the light till he felt nothing.

"_**Good work, now take this advice before you arise from your slumber.**"_

Naruto nodded, eagerly awaiting the advice his guardian had promised him.

"_**Whatever decisions you make from here on, will heavily affect the time it takes for this nation to fall, ****whether it be weeks, years or centuries.**"_

**(Straight after the end of the last chapter)**

"NARUTO, SNAP OUT OF IT, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

Naruto blinked, focusing his blurred eyesight on his surrounding, he realized he was no longer in that sewer system, but back to where he blacked out, seriously, what the fuck was happening. Suddenly his forehead throbbed in pain, he threw his hand up and cupping it.

Once the pain subsided, he let out a groan and dragged his hand down his face, noticing something wet below his nose. Frowning he pulled away and looked at his fingers. Blood. He turned to his worrying friend, hoping he had answers "Han, w-what happene-"

His question was cut short when he saw a titan so tall, it stood even higher than the gigantic wall that touched the heavens. For first time in this new land, the pre-teen felt complete and utter fear.

Although, the senior Jinchuuriki needed to be brave for his obviously frightened friend, but his fear had more control over his mind and mouth "Han, what in the name of the seventh path is that thing?!"

Han was a wreak, he saw sobbing, hyperventilating and his Jinchuuriki brother's panicking wasn't helping one bit "I-I-I don't _(gasp) _know _(sob)_, y-you stopped and _(gasp) _and you woul-_(gasp) _wouldn't talk back and when _(sob)_ I asked what was wrong, y-y-yo-"

Grabbing his friends on the shoulders and forced him to look him in the eyes "HAN, stop, just take some long deep breaths and then talk, ok?"

"O-ok _(sniff)_" Han just started, taking in short and shallow breaths, Naruto needed to calm him down now. So the Naruto tried being a big brother figure, patting him on the shoulder, giving him comforting words and it was the most awkward thing he has done yet. He never had any people who comforted him, so he had no idea what to say, the worse part was trying to pat him on the shoulders, he could barely reach them. However due to the gentle giants lack of family too, save another earth Jinchuuriki that was a grandfather to him, this seemed to be enough for him, as his breaths got longer and deeper.

Once at a stable state of mind, the calmed boy started again "ok, so you just stopped and stared like everything you loved was gone, I tried to get your attention but you won't respond, well you did, but it was like it wasn't you, you said "the end of another nation begins now", followed with a flash of orange lightning and then he appeared-"

As Han gestured towards big and ugly, both Jinchuuriki noticed it raising its leg behind itself, instantly knowing what it intended to do and Naruto had a keen idea on why.

"_Orange lightning followed with an appearance of a less than average titan means he or she's a human, they probably resent humanity, but this is way to extreme, only a sick fuck who got off on this would do such a thing." _To be honest, Naruto kinda expecting the voice to say something like _"but won't you do this to your old home if you had the chance" _strangely it kept silent, upsetting Naruto a bit.

Quickly getting over it, Naruto Analyzed several key factors in this, what the voice last said to him, what this native titan shifter was doing, what could be behind the wall and the surrounding titans with them on the outside.

"Han, listen we only have a few seconds before fugly here busts down the gate, us turning into titans will do more harm than good, so as soon as it's done he's gonna turn into a human and escape, we will be more useful hidden among the natives then attacking him head on, remember, being a shinobi is about being quiet, unseen and striking when the enemy is at its weakest. Inside will be collateral damage and panic so are job is to help the civilian population, we will only have a few seconds, maybe minutes before the titans will pour in do not engage unless to save lives and you have a chance at winning, any questions? NO! GOOD! Lets go!" racing of with Han only having a second thought, before running after him.

Five kilometres. The colossal titan's foot started descending towards the wall.

Four kilometres. The wall had a gigantic hole in it thanks to fugly.

Three kilometres. The Titan disappeared in a thick veil of smoke, leaving no trace of a body only a large pair of foot prints and a large hole. The few dozen titans outside the wall have started heading towards the commotion.

Two kilometres. Dozens of titans have excited the surrounding woods and are also heading towards the commotion, hundreds of titans now march towards the wall.

One kilometre. The closest titans are a several kilometres away and closing fast, still more titans emerge from the woods, giving the feeling of an endless army has just all started marching across this entire land to siege one place.

Zero. Arriving through the gaping hole, the duo took in their surroundings and noticed how different things were to their villages. For Naruto, everything was bland, it looked the same in shape and colour, unlike his colourful and multiple shaped buildings. For Han, everything was so flat and was completely connected, his village buildings were created on and in the convenient large rock formations, linked with bridges and surrounded by a defensive mountain range, this place just felt cramped.

Quickly dismissing theses thoughts, Naruto went to climb the closest standing building, shortly followed by his companion. Unfortunately, the building constructed from brick and only managed to get up thanks to the windows and their bad ass skills.

It was absolute havoc, adults rushing around screaming, with the occasional child accompanying them. In the distance he saw another wall, that was good. Then he heard the screams getting even louder, he could take a guess what just happened, he turned to confirm his suspicions. A titan had entered, a thirteen meter hunter class, to make it worse, he knew how to stop it.

"Han hand me ALL the paper bombs" The paper bombs, were a miracle of Uzumaki science, a hand sized piece of paper that could replicate the effect of a kg of TNT, only a few new how they could be made and Naruto was trying to figure it out, sadly to help these people, he would need to use all of it, even if it meant giving these people 5 extra seconds evacuation.

"But, Naruto if we do this, part of your heritage will be lost to history. At least keep one."

"No, these peoples life is at risk and I won't waste a single one!"

Han hanged his head in defeat and gave Naruto a kunai, a piece of string, a lighter and the wad of paper bombs they had. Getting to work as fast as he could, he used the kunai to pock a hole in the paper bombs, then threaded the string through the hole and tied a knot to keep the papers attached to the string. He then threaded the other end through the kunai hole and tied a knot. Now ready he grab the lighter and lit the end of one of the paper bombs and threw the kunai at the titan.

As if it had a mind of its own, the flying bomb exploded just as the kunai tip was an inch from the titan's chest. The fiery explosion consumed the titan's chest, head, upper arms and lower torso, before the shock wave kicked in sending the titan off his feet and flying back the way it came.

It slammed into two titans that just walked though the hole sending them all tumbling back into the hole in a mass of limbs, struggling to get up from there entanglement and blocking any other titans trying to pass.

Naruto smiled at his handiwork, it would probably by these people half a minute maybe a whole one if they were clumsy enough, sadly it didn't seem like that would be the case. Shit, at least the first titan died from the explosion, but they needed to do something else, as now it was a group of 12 titans coming through at once, all heading in different directions. Shit, where should they go next, maybe-

"MUUUUUUUUM!"

Naruto's advance hearing picked up on this cry of distress, even with all the other screaming civilians. Turning to the direction it came from, the ex-military pre-teen tried to pinpoint the location from where it came from but he had no such luck, if only that person who cried out would sound off again-

"MUUUUUUUUM."

It seemed luck was on his side, with the second cry he pinpointed the site of the shout and saw to children running towards a house, crushed by a giant rock. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed a women's body sticking out from the rubble, to make it worse a fourteen meter hunter was heading in their direction.

"Han look over, do you see the two kids and the woman stuck under the house with a rock"

"Yea, but I wouldn't call them kids were probably only a year or two old-"

"REALLY, AT A TIME LIKE THIS, YOU WANT TO DISCUSS THIS WHILE A HUNTER CLASS HEADS THEIR FUCKING WAY, WE ARE FUCKING SHINOBI, WE SPEAK WITH ACTIONS NOT WORDS, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LETS DO THIS!"

Han gave only a nod, understanding the situation, before the duo shot off across the roves, to save and officially meet their first natives.

**(Pov change=Eren's location)**

"Eren-" croaked out the woman, barely able to speak with half her body crushed with the weight of her own house.

"Mikasa, grab that end!" desperately told his adoptive sister, while ignoring whatever objections his trapped mother tried to say "we're gonna move that pillar away." Grabbing hold of the wooden pillar that trapped their mother, the two ten-year olds desperately tried to lift it off, only for the frame covered in by the debris of their house to refused against their struggling attempts.

Loud footsteps thundered across the area, distracting the two from their task, to the left in the distance two titans were walking further into the Shiganshima district, turning their heads down the street, horror claimed their faces as a fourteen metre titan walked towards them.

Realising how bad the situation was, he shouted desperately at his adoptive sister "Hurry up Mikasa!"

"I know!" cried back, knowing as well, how bad the situation had become.

The two grunt and growled, trying to lift the pillar, all in vain. "Move it!"

"The-the titans..." spoke out the injured mother, her voice and face was cloaked in fear, not for herself, but for the lives of her children "they're in the district, aren't they?"

"EREN! Take Mikasa with you and run away" crying out, hoping her rebellious child, hoping he would listen to her for once "quick!"

Tears formed at the eyes of her son, before he screamed back at her "I WANNA RUN AWAY, ALRIGHT! SO HURRY UP AND COME OUT OF THERE!" His finger nails were bleeding from the pressure they were injuring, but the head strong boy didn't care "COME ON, YOU'RE COMING WITH US!"

"My legs have been crushed beneath the rubble." She knew there was no hope for her, but that didn't mean her kids have to suffer the same fate, the problem was making them see this and accept it "Even if I do get out of here, I wouldn't be able to run... You understand this don't you?"

"I'LL TAKE YOU ON MY SHOULDERS THEN!" Eren could not and would not accept this, each time his mum gave him a reason to run, to leave her, he would come up with a reason he could stay behind and rescue her.

"WHY YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME?!" why couldn't he see that nothing he did at this point could save her, it put tears in her eyes believing no help was coming and unless they left now they would die here with her. "YOU COULD ATLEAST OBEY MY LAST WISH?!"

She then realized that she wasn't the only rational person here, so was her adoptive daughter, Mikasa, she also knew the girl cared deeply for her son and would want him to live too, turning to the struggling girl she called out "MIKASA-"

"No" quietly cried out the usually emotionless girl, tears gathering at her dark grey eyes, that were now closed in frustration

"No" the poor girl had already lost one mother, she wouldn't lose this one too and after all Carla done for her.

The earth-shaking footsteps, brought them out of their thoughts, the fourteen metre titan with the horribly large smile was nearly upon them and the only thing that separated them was around a quarter kilometre of road. It would arrive in a matter of seconds and there was nothing they could do for all of them to escape.

"GET OUT OF HERE, BOTH OF YOU!"

Carla's pleas went unheard "Quick Mikasa!" shouted the ignorant child ignoring the man-eating monster only moments from their location.

"_At this rate..." _The reality hit her hard _"...The three of us will bite the-"_

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw a lifelong friend to her family and a captain of the wall maria garrison, touching down on the ground and running towards them.

"HANNES!" she cried out, only for the usual drunk to dash pass them towards the incoming titan "WAIT! DON'T GO FIGHT THAT THING!"

"TAKE THE KIDS WITH YOU..." she screamed at the now confused captain "...AND GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"That's a low opinion you've got of me Carla, I can't have that" called back Hannes, running towards the smiling titan "And don't worry I've bought along the best titan killing guys I know."

Carla was to distort and believed only death would follow, why wouldn't anyone listen to her. "HANNES, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, NO ONE CAN KILL THE-" her hysterical shouting was stopped when a man of an average height, with his body and face hidden with a black hooded cloak, landed in front of her as if out of thin air.

His presence felt off, especially with all his features hidden beneath that cloak, he was defiantly not a soldier from any of the military branches, it was scaring her and the kids, he just stood just looking down at her and then he bent down, reaching towards her.

Eren being the 'jump the gun' type of person, attacked this stranger, screaming a battle cry. Although, Carla thought her son was as good as dead, shock hit her face when the hooded man jumped back screaming in terror, the most shocking part was how high pitch he sounded and as he tripped backwards, has hood fell back revealing a masked face with the exception of his eyes.

"Pl-please, I do-don't mean any harm, I'm just t-trying to help." His voice was way to high pitch for a man, it actually sounded like Eren's best friend, Armin. Looking into the masked man's eye as they tear up and noted how they showed fear, confusion, but also something else, once she realized what it was, the mother knew he was speaking the truth.

"Eren, STOP THIS NOW!" shouted Carla, hoping to halt Eren's advance on the stranger.

"But, WHAT, h-he attacked you-"

"EREN YEAGER, IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, SO HELP ME!"

"OK, ok, I'll stop, but if he even-"

"EREN!" This finally stopped, but mumbled something under his breath. Turning towards the downed stranger, she gave the best motherly smile she could muster with the weight of the house on her back.

"Hi there, sorry about that, my son is the type of person to act without thinking. Do you think you can give me your name?" Carla spoke so soft and friendly, Eren was very confused she only used that voice when she first met Mikasa and to comfort Armin after he got attacked by the local bullies one time.

"H-Han, miss" Stuttered out the high pitch man, still shaking in fear from the surprise attack from Eren. If anything, someone like that shouldn't be scared of someone who are in their first double digits age and now had an inflated ego for scaring an adult.

"Han, that's a lovely name." Ok his mum attitude was really confusing him, he looked at Mikasa to see if she knew what was going on, only to give him a look of disbelief too. "How old are you honey?"

Han kept quiet, avoiding eye contact much to her annoyance, she needed to confirm what she thought about the stranger. So she played the guilt card "if you don't trust us, I don't blame you-"

"Eleven."

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"EREN!" Once again, the short-tempered boy was silenced, but it didn't stop him from trying to kill the fake-child with his glares.

"Listen Han, do you think you can do me a favour" although the boy stayed silent, his eye's however showed complete attention on her. "Please take my kids and run, it's too heavy you won't be able to lift it. Please, I beg of you."

The giant child's look in his eye's changed from attentiveness to surprise and then disappointment. Standing up, he walked towards Carla, looked down at her and said "don't underestimate my abilities..." Then he crouched down and reached for the pillar "...Plus I couldn't even if I wanted to, it's part of my mission."

Carla only looked at him in shock, he was acting way to mature for his age all of a sudden. As he grabbed hold of the pillar, she snapped out of her shock and tried once again to change another persons mind. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, THIS WEIGHT IS WELL OVER HUNDRED KILOGRAMS, MAYBE EVEN TWO, IT'S JUST IMPOS-"

The man-child release a throaty roar and yanked the pillar and the rubble connected, off her body up to his thigh level. The two kids and no-longer trapped mother looked in shock as this child that yanked up a seemingly unliftable weight, the strong child struggled out words that got them out of their shock "I... can't... hold... i-it..."

Acting quickly the two children rushed to Carla's side and pulled her out, the free woman couldn't help but let out small pained cries as she was dragged out of the wreckage, she felt the pain from her lower torso, it may of not been crushed like her legs, but it was still had a fair bit of weight upon it and maybe bruised or damaged her organs.

As soon as she was clear, Han let it fall with a giant bang as it smashed against the ground, lost his balance and fell onto the ground, panting and wheezing. While he recovered, the Yeager family just looked at him, Carla in shock, Mikasa in awe, Eren in jealousy and all three in disbelief.

It only took him seconds, before he was back on his feet, good as new, when he looked at the family, he found himself blushing from their stares, not that they could tell. Finding his courage, Han asked them a question "err... Is there something on my mask?"

The first to respond was surprisingly, the quiet girl, though in an almost emotionless voice "how did you lift that... I mean me and Eren are strong for are age but couldn't lift it an inch... but even someone your size shouldn't be able to lift it that high in a single second."

"Well you see... umm, I'm not exactly from inside the wall..." earning a bug-eyed look from everyone, maybe he should have kept that a secret, but they already told that soldier, so what was the harm in telling one family. "My people come from across the ocean, while were not technologically advance like you, we were biologically advance and-"

Suddenly a roar came from the smiling titan shocking them out of their conversation, followed by a shout.

"HAN! GRAB A BOY! HANNES, GRAB THE MOTHER, I'LL GRAB THE GIRL AND LETS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" came the yell from the direction of the titan, as fast as their heads turned to look at the person that yelled, the person was already there picking up Mikasa, throwing her over her shoulder and speeding of towards the wall Maria.

Before either Eren or Carla could protest, Hannes touched down and picked up Carla bridal style, while Han picked up Eren and sat him on his shoulders, before they darted off to catch up with the person that took off with Mikasa.

**(End)**

And that's a wrap chapter three is down and four will be their soon.

-So I changed Naruto's mind scape to make it more creepy and unsettling, hoped it work and in future chapters, he will explore more of his area in future chapters.

-The start of the next chapter will start from where Naruto and Han dashed towards the Yeagers, it will explain how they met Hannes and what Naruto was doing during the Smiling titan thing and how Hannes survived facing it.

-As awesome as the paper bombs were I made sure that they needed to go, cause as fun as it would be to use them it would just be to overpowered, cause it's literally a small slip of paper that can kill anyone (and titans if you put it near or on their neck).

-As I private messaged one of the reviewers, I should tell you that the Biju do exist, but basically the Biju are titans that were improved with Uzumaki science they won't look the same but will have features that the Biju had fused with them. Example, the Nanabi titan would be a normal titan but maybe with the armour or wings that came from the Nanabi in Naruto or the Yonbi titan would be cover in a lava like skin like the Yonbi lava release/ Roshi's lava armor or have giant horns and fangs. They will have their own personalities and only Jinchuuriki can travel deep enough into their own subconscious to find and talk to them, or whatever.

-I tried to make Han a very awkward around new people, I decided living a Jinchuuriki life, would cause him to be nervous around new people, not knowing how most people would think or feel, but would still be better around people then Naruto.

-hope I did the snk characters right (when I didn't use the manga/amine as reference) if I didn't feel free to say so.


	4. This world is a living hell final

"LET ME GO!"

"Hey- ow, will you- Ah Fuck, STOP THAT!"

Seriously, the fuck was with this girl, she is younger and smaller than him, so how the fuck was she hitting him so hard. Each punch she threw at his back, although clumsy, felt like she was smacking him with a fucking brick, hey he is durable, but every time they hit, he nearly lost his footing, which was the worst possible thing to do when he was running at such a high-speed and carrying the this brat. Though a cute one at that, maybe he could wait a few years and then he could try-

He thoughts were abruptly halted when the black-haired girl linked her hands into a joint fist, brought it back before swinging it into the back of the hooded Jinchuuriki's head. Naruto saw stars instantly before dropping her and spinning off into the side of a building, rebounding off, skidding across the hard road.

Mikasa rolled across the ground after the hooded person lost his grip, once she came to a stop she instantly got up and ran back towards where her abductor had taken her from. Her running stopped almost as fast as it begun, when the giant-child that saved her adoptive mother came running down towards her with Eren sitting on one of his shoulders.

"Mikasa!" Before vaulting himself of the savours shoulders and sprinting towards his sister in all but blood. He tripped on the way, but got up straight away, continuing onwards. When he finally reached his sister, he surprised her with a hug, which they happily, they had both just be through a lot of emotional shock, losing their district to titans, finding Carla trapped under their crushed house, trying to free her while a titan roamed towards them, Hannes risking his life to stop the titan and then a random act of kindness from a stranger by saving their mum from the prison that was once their house. It was all too much for the two ten-year olds, while Eren stubbornly refused to let the gathering tears to fall, Mikasa preferred to let the her normally controlled emotions run free as she cried into the person who gave her a reason to live. These weren't tears of happiness or sorrow, but of relief.

"FOR FUCK SAKES! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME TODAY I'VE DISLOCATED MY LEFT FUCKING ELBOW!" Shouted the other hooded stranger, breaking the two from their hug and peering over at the rising stranger. When he stood up he grabbed his oddly angled elbow and snapped back into place, muttering curses under his breath to in reflex to the pain, getting a cringe from the younger children. His hidden face was seemingly looking towards the two, his unseen stare sent a wave of anger towards the kids, it felt like it was directed more towards Mikasa then Eren; he confirmed it by releasing a shout at her. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!"

He started stalking towards her like a predator and its prey, Eren got in front of Mikasa, giving the approaching pre-teen his best glare; it wouldn't do anything to phase him except maybe giving him something to chuckle about. His approach was halted by his partner, who just stood like a wall between him and his victims, he sent his anger towards the child giant in a single word "**move.**"

The immigrant just rolled his eyes at his friends angry demeanour "Naruto, we just saved these people, we don't want them to buried them on the same day, because you overreacted-"

"Overreacted? OVERREACTED! The bitch has been punching me in the back for the last several kilometres and then smashed me in the back of my fucking head! I lost my footing smacked into a building, dislocating my elbow and SMASHED MY HEAD INTO THE ROAD!"

"Well to be fare, the later wouldn't do much due to you not have anything in there to begin with."

"FUCK YOU!"

"Tell me then, what would you do if a stranger randomly came out of no where, picked you up and ran off?"

"I'D BREAK THE CUNT'S NECK, BUT WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THIS SHIT?!"

An awkward silence followed the group of children, all for different reasons. Mikasa for realizing this was the other titan killing guy Hannes talked about and in disbelief from being a titan killer, mainly due to his stupidity. Eren thought the guy was sarcastic at first, but quickly came to the conclusion that he was thick headed and impulsive, he hated those type of people. Han was dumb folded at how stupid he could be when it came to understanding how other people felt, sure he was a genius on the battlefield, in an office or at a lab, but beside that understanding human emotion was alien to him. Naruto's awkward silence was because how they stared at him, like he said something stupid, what the hell all he said was what he would do if he got kidnapped, he did what any other person... would... do. Shit, he really needed to think about how others feel, but it was so damn hard, they should be the ones trying to understand him since he fucking saved their assess.

"HEY, _(pant) _CAN YOU_ (wheeze) _GUYS SLOW DOWN!"

The awkward silence was disappeared, once the final members caught up and announcing their presence. This brought a smile to the children's faces, except Naruto, he didn't hate Carla, rather the man carrying her and for what he believed to be a good reason.

**(Flashback, When Naruto and Han started heading towards the Yeager family...)**

_Naruto had a calculating look in his eyes as he observed the situation before him; a family in danger as a titan approaches and several of titans close by but have not noticed them, but the main titan, from what he could tell, was ages away so they had plenty of time before the titan would get close enough to become a risk, thanks to the paper bombs diversion. However, getting cocky now would result in their deaths, he just needed a clear head to get through this and-_

"_STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" bellowed a strong voice, turning around to make sure it wasn't meant for them, only for dread to fill his face as one of the natives military personal chasing them, the worse part was how fast this man was catching up. Naruto swore under his breath, hating what he was going to do next._

"_Han, stop."_

_His adoptive brother looked at him with emotional eyes that showed a great deal of shock, confusion and a tiny bit of hate "but Naruto if we stop they'll-"_

"_**That's an order, Kyojin."**_

_Han instantly shut up when Naruto used his last name. Back in their home your first name was something a friend, comrade, family or even a random you just meet would to call you, however calling someone by their last name had a lot of meaning to it, depending on the situation. If your family disgraced themselves, some people would call you that as a reminder of where you come from and your rank in the food chain. If your family is a long line of masters of combat, teachers, friends and even enemies will call you this in reminding what you had to live up to. The way Naruto used it was to show how serious he was about this what he said._

_Once they came to a stop they took a good, first, up close look at a native and his appearance took them by surprise. While their people had always known for having flawless features, but this guy's face seemed to small for his head, he had blonde hair a little darker then Naruto's own. The man had natural laughing and frown lines stuck to his face. To top it off, he had a black mustache, now he wondered which was the man's natural hair colour or he was just born unlucky, while this man was not the best looker, that couldn't be the case for the rest of the natives. Right?_

_Anyway, the man towered above them, more then half a foot taller then Han; if this was the average height he would be a midget, not something Naruto liked, but then again dominating a taller woman could be quite fun..._

"_Who are you two?!" shouted the man, wrenching Naruto from his imagination and back into reality. Naruto knew if he wanted to save that family he would have to act fast, time to use THAT technique. He released a small shudder at the thought._

_Slowly, the shorter Jinchuuriki reached up and pulled his hood down, the pre-teen gave the soldier the best puppy dog face he could give. It seemed to work, as the tall man slightly lowered his swords. Naruto inwardly grinned, hook, line and sinker; Once someone gave him a metre, he would take a mile._

_Adding sniffling, crocodile tears and a slight shake in his stance he quietly spoke up "please m-mister, me and my big brother were just evacuating from our house towards the wall, if we did anything wron-"_

"_Kid..." the man interrupted, making Naruto believing he convinced him and they were about to be let go on their merry way, however was confused my the man wasn't lowering his weapons. "...Nice try, but you did a few things wrong."_

"_One, you let me take a look at you, I've been stationed in this district for many years, so I know everyone that lives here. Two, your lying was to easy to see through, it was good but I know some little brats that have lied to me in the past, so I'm pretty good at sniffing out bullshit. Third, you were jumping across the gaps between the houses like it was second nature, the only people who have learnt how to do that are military personal, to get that skill, you need a three year course at the military training programme, the youngest age you can sign up is twelve and that seems to be your age, hmm?" His eye's sent a look of smugness into the whiskered boy's eyes that quickly turned from shock to a hated glare, getting in a stance he approached the two with his swords aimed "I'll ask again, who are you?"_

_Naruto didn't know what made him more angry, this smug ass hole or the fact that he was to stupid to change his routine to trick strangers. I his old village, when a foreigner shinobi or civilian entered the village he could get out of anything because he had the home advantage, it didn't once occur to him that doing it in a foreigners turf would require him to change his game play. He was lucky they even talked the same language alone, besides that he looked different, talked different and grew up in a different environment. When ero-sensei said he needed to improve his infiltration techniques, he was right and what did he do when the old pervert said that, he stated that he was a master and his sensei didn't know what he was talking about, bet he was laughing at him from wherever the he ended up._

_From here, their was no point lying and if things went south, he could kill the fuck, take his gear, win the girl and ravage her... _

_...He sometimes hated the fact that the only people that didn't mind his presence were perverts. Teachers, family figures and friends were all perverts, except Han, well that will be until Naruto turns him too._

_The ex-shinobi took in a deep breath hoping that honesty would work with him for once. "we are from beyond the wall..."_

_The approaching man stopped and lowered his swords slightly, his face had a questioning glare, but faded away into confusion "wait you mean your from one of the inner walls, why didn't you says so, but why your here and-"_

_"I meant BEYOND the walls." the now annoyed Jinchuuriki, seriously can this idiot process information slower, they had a family to save._

_"Your, your not lying are you?" The man was in a state of disbelief and who could blame him, he along with the other walled in humans believed they were the last surviving people on the planet and now a kid and an adult or teen had come in during the invasion and proven all humanities beliefs wrong; it was a lot to take in. Then he remembered something random happen to the first titan that entered "wait, that explosion, was that you-"_

_"YEP, NICE TAKING TO YOU, BUT YOU KNOW HOW IT IS, TITANS TO KILL, FAMILIES TO SAVE AND BITCHES TO FUCKS. SO, YOU KNOW, GOT TO GO!" And with that odd statement, especially the latter, the Jinchuuriki duo took off leaving a confused soldier._

_Realizing that one of humanities hopes were getting away, the soldier took off after them, catching up in a few seconds "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?! You just can't take off like that-"_

_The blonde pre-teen turned to the tall adult as he ran and jumped across the rooves "What's your name?"_

_"Hannes, but-"_

_"WELL HANNES, AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO STAY AND CHAT. ME AND MAN-CHILD HERE HAVE TO DEAL WITH A FOURTEEN METRE HUNTER IS HEADING TOWARDS THAT FUCKING FAMILY! SO WITH THAT SAID, FUCK OFF YOU STUPID WANKER!"_

_Damn, this boy had a mouth on him, he looked in the direction the family they were heading towards, suddenly his mouth went dry. Eren, fuck, how could he forget him, Armin told him about what Eren and Mikasa were doing, but he got distracted when he investigated the explosion and then spotted these two._

_"Listen, I know that family, it's my responsibility to protect them, you're too young-"_

_"DON'T EVEN TRY THAT BULLSHIT WITH ME YOU BARSTEAD, I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT YOUR PEOPLE CAN'T DO SHIT AGAINST TITANS, WHILE MY PEOPLE KILL THEM FOR FUN, IN FACT I'VE KILLED EIGHT TITANS! SO I'M IN CHARGE, GOT IT?!"_

_Hannes couldn't believe what this kid was saying, shitty part was he could tell he wasn't lying fuck he didn't want to even think what his bigger companion was capable of. Wait a second, didn't he call him a man-child? No way, this guy couldn't be younger then this kid, right?_

_"HAN! I WAN'T YOU TO GO AND GET THAT WOMAN OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Hannes wondered why this kid called him this, until his friend responded in a child-like voice._

_"Got it!"_

_"HANNES I WANT YOU TO TELL THE FAMILY WE'RE ON THEIR SIDE, WITHOUT SAYING WHO WE ARE!"_

_"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I WORD IT?!"_

_"FUCKED IF I KNOW?! JUST SAY, don't worry I've brought along the best titan killing guys i know." Taking a deep breath, the child foreigner continued his rant._

_"THEN YOU WILL JOIN NARUTO TO DISTRACT THE TITAN, BUT DO NOT ENGAGE UNLESS NECESSARY! ANY QUESTIONS?!"_

_"WHO THE HELL IS NARUTO?!"_

_"I'M MOTHER FUCKING NARUTO! BE- FUCKING- LIEVE IT!" Then the Jinchuuriki brought his hood back off and dashed towards the titan instead of the family._

_Hannes was in shock, this child was mental. Wait, scratch that, HE WAS FUCKING INSANE. He turned to the tall pre-teen, asking a silent message though his eyes. The taller Jinchuuriki seemed to understand the look and answered his silent message "more or less, actually that's a lie, this is what he's like when he's irritated, you should see him when he gets pissed."_

_Hannes may not be a religious man, but he prayed to any listening god that he didn't see Naruto when he actually got angry._

**(Back to the present...)**

Maybe not the best reason to hate the weirdo but it didn't stop their, rather his dislike grew into hate during their _dance_ with the titan...

**(And back to when Naruto parted towards the approaching titan...)**

_Thank the sage that he didn't have to deal with that tall fucker for a while, he could just calm down with the breathing techniques he was taught in his old life so he could approach the monster with a relaxed body and a flowing mind, allowing him to come up with strategies the possibilities to exploit in this up coming battle._

_As he approached the titan he angled his course so he could take the hunter class by surprise, increasing the chances of survival._

_He was now tailing the giant, closing their distance quickly, looking ahead of the man-eater, the Jinchuuriki took an estimated guess of the distance between fugly and the family, around the same distance between him and the titan, good thing he was faster then the walking giant. Now he just needed to decide which weapon he should use, maybe a medium katana in the right and a trench knife in his left. Yup, that sounded good "hey Han pass me the medium katana and the..."_

_Han wasn't with him._

_The weapon sack was with Han._

_A titan and a few hundred metres stood between them._

_"..." Once again, his anger had gotten the better of him and it's all thanks to that stupid soldier that caused them to delay their rescue operation with stupid questions. He wanted to be rid of him so much it made him run off to his death and the others if he couldn't halt it's path. Only three words were needed to sum up how these events had effected the pre-teen._

_"Cunt..." but then again, swearing was so much better then some long or boring words to describe his shitty situation is._

_So he had good news and bad news about his current situation. Good news, the titan is distracted, it didn't know of his existence and he could get the drop on it. Bad news, he didn't have anything to get the drop on it with and he was now only a dozen or so seconds away._

_At this point his ideas where desperate and would lead to his death, fuck what will he do, he started chanting 'What will I do!' in his head as if it would give him a fool proof plan, but as he neared the looming beast he decide to do something which both his sensei listed as a forbidden strategy, most shinobi used it as a last resort move and usually resulted in death._

_Y.O.L.O._

_Which stood for 'you only live once', the term meant to not listen to common sense and do something stupid hoping it worked._

_"...Screw it" and if that said, Naruto launched himself at the beast back and punched his weak spot._

_The titan seemed to stumble momentarily, stopping in its advance. Naruto blinked, did the forbidden technique Y.O.L.O actually worked. But though thoughts were stomped on, buried and then pissed on as the smiling titan turned its head to see what attacked him._

_When the twos eyes met, the world seemed to freeze neither moving, the slightly insane child hoped and tried talking his way out of this "sooo, you're not pissed about the whole, punching you in the weak spot are you, cause if so, how about I make it up to you by shouting you some diner and then- OH FUCKING SAGE!"_

_He propelled him self off it's back as it tried to grasp him, while he narrowly dodged he failed to land on the roof properly, sending him spiraling across the roof and off the edge. He would off fell uncontrolled into the hard ground, lucky his training had kicked in and saved himself by grabbing onto the edge off the roof._

_Before he could let out a sigh of relief, a violent shiver went down his spine making him let go, as he touched the ground, he instantly went into a roll to avoid a dislocated, fractured or broken leg(s), however when he finished the roll and stood back up, he felt some pain shoot through. While the pain was bearable, he leant he needed to improve on straight drop rolls or a more devastating consequence might take place._

_Looking up at where he had been, was now the location of the smiling titan's fist smashed into the roof, man, thank god for his sixth sense._

_Naruto looked into the eyes of this abnormal freak to try and see what it was planning for its next attack, only to mentally slap himself for using a tactic against other humans on a titan. He remembered how his Cyclops of a sensei described a titan. "It's just like a giant baby, it's unpredictable to what it will do and will give you almost no hits on what it will do until it's nearly done it, best way to counter that is with plan skill, but if you don't have that, how do you fight something that's unpredictable? You become unpredictable as well." Naruto used this strategy a lot, even against normal shinobi and while he's not proud of the title it got him, he was new that not having a plan is the best plan._

_So the unpredictable pre-teen started running away from the beast, which dislodged it's hand from the broken roof and followed him in a slightly faster pace. As it got in a close enough range, it threw it's arm out to catch the titan shifter._

_Living up to his name, Naruto did a u-turn and sprinted towards the titan. The titan's hand flew straight over Naruto and smashed into the road as it aimed were he was, not where he was going to be. Naruto saw that one of it's feet was in the air while the over seemed to be off balance due to his hand going further then intended, releasing a battle cry, Naruto put all his weight into his left shoulder and slammed into the titan's foot._

_Naruto couldn't of hoped for a better outcome, the smiling fucker went down face first and he came out with only a pained shoulder and arm. He admired his work, no weapon, no plan and one down titan; pretty fucking bad ass if he didn't say so himself._

"_HOLY CRAP!"_

_Oh fucking joy, it seems his much needed backup finally got here, not like he needed help taking down the second tallest titan class, on the contrary it was a fucking walk in the fucking park, sarcasm fucking intended! He turned to his newest 'comrade' and asked him a simple question "THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU WHEN I WAS CORNERED BY THE FUCKING BARSTEAD YOU CUNT?!"_

_Hannes tried to say something back, but Naruto was still letting off some frustration "NO! WAIT! DON'T TELL ME! BY ANY CHANCE WERE YOU WANKING OVER THE WOMAN WHILE SHE WAS TRAPPED UNDER THE HOUSE!"_

_The soldiers face instantly turned a crimson red and his frown line seemed to double in size. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, I AM THE CAPTAIN OF SHIGANSHINA'S GARRISON! IT HAS TAKEN ME YEARS OF DEDICATION AND WORK TO REACH IT AND I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY SOME LITTLE BRAT JUST BECAUSE HE WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO FORGOT TO BRING WEAPONS TO A FIGHT!"_

_Naruto was about to shout back, until he processed what he said "...how did you know about the weapons..."_

_Hannes simply smirked at the boy in triumph, but felt a little bad for humiliating the boy, damn his caring nature, he decided to try and smooth things out. "um, Han told me and don't feel down kid, people always make mistakes, but considering what you did, I'd say that makes up for it."_

_Naruto was shocked, no-one ever tried to comfit him when he made mistakes, even his senseis rarely did this, normally they just told him to suck it up and work harder, and many bruises later he achieved success._

_The strong headed boy decided to suck it up and respond the best he could "...thanks, I-"_

_His apology was cut short as Hannes dashed forwards and grabbed him. Before the Jinchuuriki could even let out any type of defiance, the captain shot himself and Naruto into the air, narrowly escaping a giant hand trying to grab them._

_As Naruto was flying through the air with Hannes, everything slowed down, he felt almost weightless, he had butterflies in his stomach and for the an instance, free of this living hell. If this was the feeling of using this flying gear, Naruto would need to sign up to as soon as he got the chance._

_When they touched down on top of a house, the blonde boy realized two important things. One, the titan got up during their argument and they just managed to escape it's grasp. Two, thanks to that distraction, he no longer had to apologize to the soft soldier; the sage must be sending him good fortune, bless his godly soul._

"_Okay, listen up, we have think of a way to stall this thing or kill it in order for everyone to escape alive. We can try to go for the kill, but your the only one that can kill as you have the only weapons and to be honest, I don't think you can, I've seen your people in action against a titan out side the walls and it was a slaughter."_

"_None taken and those were probably the survey corps."_

"_Are they worse then Garrison soldiers."_

"_Actual the complete opposite; Their humanities best."_

"_Ok so close combat is off the list, I could take out his eyes IF I had a light weight weapon to throw, so maybe a sacrifice is in order?" He turned to Hannes giving him a blank look._

_The garrison captain thought this was a joke at first, but after Naruto's expression ceased to falter, Hannes gained a cold sweat as he backed away slowly, then an idea struck him. He pulled out his blades and aimed then at Naruto, his blank expression turned into one of nervousness "wait- wait, it was just a joke man, don't kil-"_

"_Just grab hold of them."_

"_Wha?"_

"_NARUTO, WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"_

"_Jezzz, okay, I'll grab them." Naruto reluctantly reached forwards and grabbed hold of the blades without touching the sharp. Suddenly there was a strange clicking sound and the blades disconnected from the handles, the whiskered Jinchuuriki just looked in confusion between the blades and Hannes._

_The older blonde was tempted to slap himself in the face due to the boy's intelligence which seems to fade in and out every few seconds. "Remember when you said about taking out his eyes..."_

"_OH YEA, that's right"_

_Naruto turned towards the approaching titan, sizing up the thin and light blades, he aimed at the smiling fucker before drawing his arms in an x position. He waited patiently, ignoring Hannes cries of fear as it approached, once it began to raise it's arm towards them he threw the blades._

_Or he would of if his left arm didn't seize up in pain, stopping him mid swing. It's hand was right in front of him and Hannes probably thought it was part his plan, worst part was, the pain stopped him from crying out, fuck he is actually going to die._

_The fingers of the titan were around his waist, everything was strangely silent, was this what experiencing your inevitable death._

_Things after this point were weird, first their was a spray of blood that coated his face and upper body, the titan must of bitten his lower half, though there was no pain, no unbearable agony and no cold embrace of death. Everything was fuzzy he couldn't make out what was going on but their was a lot of shouting, followed by the falling sensation, was he falling into it's stomach. No the fuzzy colours were to bright for the inside of a titan, he must of discarded his upper half, did he taste terrible? Maybe it was because he was part titan, yea that's probably it, but he felt insulted for no being fully eaten. What, he wasn't good enough for the titans taste, how very rude. Then he felt the something grab him while he was falling. Oh? Maybe he did taste good after all, he probably ate Hannes while he was falling. Well, at least Han and that Family will be safe, if only he had more tim-_

"_NARUTO! FUCKING SNAP OUT OF IT"_

"_...Hannes?" He was very confused, he forced his eyes to focus only to find himself on a roof with Hannes, he was even more confused then he was at the start "wha- what happened?"_

"_I was about to ask you that."_

"_You first"_

_Hannes let out a very irritated sigh before starting "When you had the perfect striking opportunity, you froze up, I thought it might be part of your plan, but when I grasped you, I realized something was wrong, so I jumped at it and sliced off it's fingers. It dropped you, I caught you and carried you to this roof."_

"_Ok... as for me... the arm I used to... shoulder ram the titans foot with... seized up in pain, to put it shortly... I can't use my left arm." Naruto barely said, due to the pain and his random headache._

_Hannes liking of this situation grew less and less, by the minute "SO NOW WHAT, HOW DO YOU BLIND IT, IF YOU CAN ONLY THROW ONE SWORD?!"_

"_I can't blind it... But WE can" offering the blade in his left hand to Hannes._

_The captain of Shiganshima was at shock at what he had been asked to do, while he's a shit throw, he had to do it, for Eren, Mikasa and Carla's sake. He grabbed the blade of Naruto and held it in an over arm position aiming at the approaching smiling giant._

"_When, I say 'MAKE HIM EAT IT', throw the blade at his right eye and no matter the outcome, go straight towards the family, understood? Good'_

"_Wait! Why the fuck are we doing it on 'make him eat it?' why no 3,2,1 Throw, it'll be much easier and-"_

"_WHEN YOU THINK OF THE PLANS, YOU CAN FUCKING NAME SHIT! SO SHUT UP AND TAKE IT"_

_Hannes only responded with a grumble, before contrasting on the approaching titan, his hands were getting clammy and sweaty as he grew more nervous. Every metre it came closer, Naruto only responded with 'hold', 'steady' or 'wait for it'._

_It was right in front of them again and this time both it's arms reached to grab him, he trusted Naruto, so he held his ground and didn't let his eyes leave his target._

"_MAKE HIM EAT IT!"_

_Both blades were sent from their individual blondes, hitting home in the beast's pupils. Hannes only spent a second to look at the titan how stopped moving, before speeding off to catch Naruto, when he glimpsed back the titan was holding it's eyes and doing something no-one knew titans could do._

_Releasing a roar of pain._

**(Back to the present...)**

"Man, _(pant) _I'm too old for this..." The out of breath soldier stated, seriously how does a soldier like him get so out of shape, he knew it wasn't his age, so what could it be.

The kid Han was carrying seemed to get a little frustrated at what the family friend said and he responded quite loud "MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T DRINK EVERYDAY AND TOOK YOUR JOB SERIOUSLY, YOU WON'T BE OUT OF SHAPE!"

The casual drunk's face dropped in horror at what Eren had blurted out, he turned to his to new companions to try and convince them otherwise; it was too late now. Han's eye showed the emotion of great and utter disappointment in him, Naruto however started laughing his ass off at what was said before, he remembered something Hannes told him when they were with the titan and fell to the ground crying in laughter.

"AHAHAHAHA, _(gasp) _years of dedication and, AH-HEH, Ah-heh, _(deep breath) _hard work my ASS, He-he, what did you do, drink your way to the top?!" As soon as he finished his sentence, Naruto started hysterically laughing again, much to the displeasure of the now sulking soldier.

When Naruto finally calmed down he walked towards Eren and gave him on of his shit eating grins "Hey kid, know any thing else about this slacker?" the more dirt he could get on the captain, the better.

Eren did not know what to do, help Hannes, who was silently pleading to him or this guy who called him a KID, he was barely older then him, what gave him the right to call him that, prick. Eren look back and forth trying to decide which guy he hated more. The man who slacked of on his job, while the survey risked their lives to free humanity or this guy who took off with Mikasa and then threatened her because she defended herself.

"Hannes and his friends usually play poker when they are on guard duty." Eren decided that if he didn't tell him anything, he won't get anything out of it, but if he did tell him something, he got to humiliate the lazy soldier and it was worth it.

"Ahahaha, seriously Hannes, do you have no shame? Ahahahaha..." at this point, the humiliated man seemed to have his own aura of depression surrounding him, muttering about ungrateful brats as Carla tried to comfort him, glaring at her son who just shrugged in return.

**(20 minutes later...)**

Naruto and Han waved good bye to their new friends as they entered through wall Maria, over the short time they talked, the two had learnt a few things. Naruto tried to hit on Mikasa, he new she would be a bombshell when she was older, so he may as well try and get her attention, much to his displeasure, every attempt he made was like punching down a brick wall, no matter how good it was, it didn't change anything, so he gave up and decided to talk to Eren. Taking to Eren was a lot more enjoyable as he was like a miniature version of him, they talked about what the outside world was like, titans he had killed and most surprisingly people they had killed. Turned out, Mikasa was adopted and Eren saved her from a bunch of murderers at the age of nine, the ex-shinobi was impressed, while he had to train before going on missions that involved killing when he was with his senseis, but this kid had no training what so ever and killed to adults, respect. Ever now and again Mikasa stole a glance at them, Naruto naturally fought it was because he was hot, but soon realized that she was stealing glances at Eren. The reason Mikasa wouldn't acknowledge his advances were because of her feelings her saviour, so naturally he poked fun at the this by asking if the hotheaded boy had feelings for the level headed girl, much to Eren's discomfort. Han on the other hand was hanging out with Mikasa taking about more trivial stuff, they got on very well and Han was relieved to talk to another level headed person after spending over a year dealing with Naruto's brash and unpredictable nature. Though Mikasa was paying full attention to their conversation, every now and then she stole a glance from Eren, before continuing on as if nothing happened, while Han didn't know exactly why she did this, he was sure Naruto could give him an answer later on.

As for the adults, Carla sometimes tried to mother them along the way, while Han didn't mind and though he would not admit it, enjoyed the attention, the older of the two pre-teen hated every second of it and was trying his best not to snap at the disabled woman, especially since her son was right next to them. In the last 5 or so minutes, Hannes discussed with them what they would do, Naruto decided for them that he and Han would help defend the gate before crossing through, but quickly came to the problem of meeting other soldiers. When they arrived at the gate, the lazy captain told the stationed men that they work for him and any orders that involved executing titan would be run by them, the men tried to disagree, but thanks to his rank, what he said goes.

Han had to keep silent due to his high pitch voice, but could get away for being an adult due to his unnatural height, unfortunately Naruto had the opposite of Han, a deep voice for his age but an average height for his age too, which raised some eyebrows, Naruto told them he was born very early and it effected his growth. It was good enough for them and they didn't want to believe Hannes left a kid in charge.

Naruto instantly came up with a strategy that the soldiers reluctantly followed. Several men would stand put on houses that lined the main street heading towards the gate when a titan appeared, they would stay there ground until it moved half way down the street. Han would aim the cannons, as his old village specialized in them when it came to defending, though the soldiers only new he was very experienced with them. When a titan reached the half way point, one of the stationed soldiers would take flight and lead the titan back down the street and try to keep them straight. As soon as it turned the aimed cannons would fire upon the exposed weakness of the titan. While soldiers didn't want to go down the street, Naruto reminded them, they were not to engage, much to their relief.

Several minutes had gone by and not a single death happened under Naruto's temporary squad and the success of his strategy has caused several had fallen titan, though Naruto had to remind these guys not to get cocky "NICE WORK MEN THE SCORE IS 9-0 TO US, BUT DON'T THINK YOUR PROS FOR EVEN A SECOND, CAUSE IF YOU DO, I GUARANTY YOU WILL DIE! AND IF YOU GET CAUGHT, WE WILL LET YOU DIE AS A LESSON! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"YES SIR!"

It brought a tear to his eye, they respected him so much, he wished when he graduated the military training in the future to have a squad much like this one. What should he name his tactic, maybe _Uzumaki Barrage_, nah that was stupid, oh how about _Titans Fall Back_, yes that was good, he would be know as the man who held the gate and stopped any titan that tried to pass-

When the next cannon launched, orange lightning hit near the end of the street, it was covered by the exploding titan and the sound of the cannon fire, he turned to Han to confirm what he thought he saw, hoping desperately he wouldn't nod back and he had just seen things.

He nodded.

Then the earth began to shake in rhythm and a large pounding sound started to come closer. Naruto turned back to the soldiers out in the front and screamed in fear of their lives "FALL BACK! FALL BACK NOW! GOD DAMMIT WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?! IF NOT, THEN FUCKING FALL BACK!"

Thankfully they seemed to listen and did what he had ordered, turning to the nearest soldier, he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him down to his level "LISTEN UP! I WANT YOU TO GO AND TELL THEM TO GO CLOSE THE GATE! TELL THEM THAT AN ABNORMAL SIMILAR TO THE COLOSSAL IS HEADING TOWARDS THE GATE AND UNLESS THEY CLOSE IT, WALL MARIA WILL FALL!"

The soldier nodded, before sprinting through the wall and a split second later the gates on both sides began to descend, turning back to the problem, a collection of gasps came from his squad when he looked down the street, he felt his heart drop.

Down the street was a warrior class titan, but want separated it from the norm was the large golden coloured armour that had grown on most of it's very muscular body; it's eyes had no pupils, it looked like pools of lava swam behind his eyes and an unnatural silver grey hair grew on top of it's head.

The titan shifter that came earlier had not come alone.

It looked at the closing gate, analyzing what to do, it figured out the answer when it got into a crouching position. The fucker was going to run a hole through the wall.

Naruto needed to act and fast, he turned to the his squad and told them in truth what would happen. "LISTEN UP! THAT FUCKER IS GONNA BREAK THROUGH FALL MARIA, HOWEVER WE CAN DELAY IT, REMEMBER EVERY SECOND WE SLOW IT DOWN THE MORE PEOPLE WILL SURVIVE! SO HERE IS THE PLAN EVERY ONE, AIM THE CANNONS AT HIS FEET, HAN GIVE ME HALF A DOZEN SHURIKEN AND ON MY COMMAND FIRE ALL CANNONS THEN RETREAT."

It took off jogging towards the them letting of giant vents of steam out of his nose, Naruto held his arms in an x position, thankfully they had healed from before. This time he would throw straight and true. The closer the armoured titan got, the faster it's pace got.

Once it reached half way, Naruto launched his shuriken through the air and scream with all his might "**FIRE!**"

As all five cannons fired almost simultaneously, five of the six shuriken hit home, two in his left eye and three in his right. That's where he or she made a big mistake, raising its hands to its eyes. For a split second he lost some of his balance and in that split second, the cannon balls exploded at and on his feet pushing them back while the rest of his body moved forwards.

As the giant cannibal rolled, skipped and crashed down the street, the Jinchuuriki's squad fled through the wall just narrowly missing the armoured body slamming into the gate, but it didn't possess enough force to break the through the wall or even the gate.

Naruto looked back at the closing gap and saw one of the titan's eye looking, probably wondering how it managed to beat him even if for just a moment, Naruto decided to indulge it by lifting up his hood so the titan could see his mouth and mouthed something too it.

Just before the gate closed, he saw the titan's eye widen in confusion, shock and a bit of fear. The good titan shifter felt good about that, it would probably freak whoever it was out and he wound tell it's companion the message he told him.

"_I know what you are... Titan shifter."_

**(End)**

-I am so sorry, but I have two arts (now one) and graphics so got a fucking full plate.

-So that's my take on their friendships, Han getting on with Mikasa and Carla, and Naruto with Eren. But they both dislike Hannes in a friendly way (if that makes sense.)

-Hope how the smiling and armoured titan encounters worked out nicely, I probably should of made them longer but Naruto needs to improve his fighting (and I couldn't be bothered.)

-I was tempted to make Naruto's left arm getting hurt a recurring joke, but then my brain slapped me and told me not to, so Naruto's arm will be getting a break (get it, sorry)

-7000 fucking words god dam, I think that's a record


	5. Your fears have caught up to you

"MUM! STAY WITH US! GOD DAMMIT!"

Eren was crying, why, why was this happening after all they got through, they escaped the smiling titan, they made it through to wall Rose after wall Maria fell. So why was she now dying, after they survived all those hardships.

"It's not fair! It's just not fare..." When they arrived, she got a check up and every thing seemed fine, but after a few days, she had started to have suddenly jolts of pain every now and again, but she told us not to worry. They should have worried from the start; everyday the random jolts of pain got worse and worse, eventually she started getting nauseous, but when she threw up several times and a bit of blood came out in the last one, it was an instant decision.

Even though she came to the hospital at a reasonable time to fix it, the overload of patience caused her to be put lower in priority, by the time they found time to take care of her the symptoms had increased, she had gain a fever and chills, and it she looked paler by the hour.

By the time they had diagnosed what she had, they found out that her damaged intestines were far more damaged than they originally thought and realized they could do nothing at this point to stop her sealed fate.

Eren and Mikasa stayed at her side for over three days and two nights, now they were approaching the night that would be last, her son was at her side, always in constant denial, trying to convince her that she would pull through, but he was slowly and unknowingly accepting that she couldn't do any thing at this point. The quiet girl is positioned on the other side of her adoptive mother, crying silently as she was about to lose another one of the few people she cared for.

"...Eren..." his mother weakly cupped his face and made him look at her, he hated seeing her this way, her face was a sickly pale colour that made her look like she had never once seen the light of day, the skin surrounding her eyes where red and blotchy making it seemed she had cried none stop for hours and the last feature that change most of all had been her eyes, usually reflecting her strong-willed and passionate nature, now only a dim light glowed where in its place.

"...You are a strong boy... and very stubborn like me... you will be very hard on the people you love... but I know that deep down you just want to protect them..." Eren could feel a fresh batch of tears flow from his eyes, he had to wipe them from his eyes just so he could look his mother in the eyes. "I know losing me will hurt you... but please don't take out your frustration on Mikasa, Armin or anybody who doesn't deserve it... I know when your upset you block people out... but let some people in... it won't help get rid of this pain..." Lowering her hand to his chest, placing it on his heart. "But it should help it heal... even if its just a little..."

She turned her head towards her adopted girl, she raised her other hand and mimicked the action she did with Eren, shocking the silent girl out of her trance, she gave the black-haired girl the best smile she could manage. "Mikasa... you are a strong and beautiful young woman that puts other people's needs before your own... even when they don't know it... you have been such a caring person and I am so glad I met you... I know this is a lot to ask... but can you continue to watch over Eren... when he falls down please pull him back up... help him down the right path..."

Mikasa was to choked up to say anything, so she just gave her a fast nod; it was good enough from Carla as her dim eyes seemed to beam at this and her smile grew, even if it was just by a little. She removed her hands from her children, earning a confused and slightly hurt look from the two, she then widened her arms, sending a gesture the two understood instantly and shot into her open arms, hugging her.

Tears started to flow from her eyes, relieved that she will die this way, being able to say good-bye to her darlings, instead of at the hands of that titan, a little sting of disappointment shot through her as she realized she couldn't say goodbye to the ones that saved her. She wished that she could give her thanks to Hannes, Han and Naruto, but then at this point it was too late.

"Please, live full lives for me... I believe you will grow up to be great people and hopefully, wonderful parents... I wish I had more time with you two..." At this point she could barely keep her eyes open or her arms wrapped around them, but she forced herself, for them. "I... love... you... both..."

"I love you too, mum/I love you" sobbed out the joys of her life. It made her so happy to hear those words come for them, she could finally let go and be free like the birds she had seen fly over Shiganshina...

**(1 Year later, With Naruto and Han...)**

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

"Naruto! Dammit wake up! It's just a nightmare, so WAKE UP!" Han shoved his friend who gained an illness, night terrors.

Naruto eyes burst open in shock, quickly darting all around the place, trying to figure out where he was, it also didn't help that he was hyperventilating, he desperately tried to get up, but is pinned down by Han, who he didn't recognize, so he just started to panic and struggle more.

"Whoa Naruto, whoa calm down, its me, Han nothing to be afraid of" the calm giant knew how Naruto had reacted in the past when he woke up, first and second time he tried running away before he remembered where he was, third time he attacked his fellow Jinchuuriki when he tried to help him because he didn't recognize him. By the fourth time, Han had learn to hold Naruto down when he woke up, but he didn't talk him down in a calming voice causing Naruto to hyperventilating so much he passed out.

He had learned from his earlier mistakes and now could calm Naruto down with out anything bad happening.

Naruto slowed down his breathing and eye movement, he turned his focus to the one holding him down, the first thing he pointed out was his masked face; it was about to send him into another panic attack when he looked at his eyes. They were fill with caring, worry and many other emotions, but the thing that stood out the most was their the strange familiarity when he looked at them.

The tall Jinchuuriki, noticed that his shorter companion had stop struggling and had a calm look in his eye, but Han still wasn't sure, a few times night terrors ago, Naruto had this look did this and till he is convinced his older brother had calmed down; that was until he jumped him when he was no-longer restrained, so he now had to ask him a question.

"Naruto, do you know my name?"

A weak smile broke on the whiskered boy's face, Han could tell it was fake though "don't worry man, I'm fine, could you just get off me-"

Han increased his pressure when these words left Naruto's lips, this made the blonde haired boy about to question his friend, but was quickly cut off by the usually gentle boy speaking in a venomous tone "Name?"

Silence followed the one worded question, both Jinchuuriki glared at each other, it was obvious that Naruto had not remembered him yet, if Han let his guard down for even a second, he would be attacked by Naruto with no clue to when he would remember or show mercy; the latter probably would not happen anyway.

"Kyojin Han"

Han would not let his guard down, this was not the Naruto he knew it was the boy before they met- Wait a minute, did he just say his name or did he hear things "um, did you say something?"

"I said... KYOJIN HAN! NOW GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" shouting at the heavy 12-year-old atop of him.

Han didn't need to be told twice he got off Naruto as quick as he could, angering him more was not a good idea at this point, they had done the same routine for nearly a month and while Han could stay calm and collected, Naruto's brash personality made him less than patients then most people.

Han had suffered physically due to the lack of rest and the random changes of his sleep patterns, being a titan shifter had its advantages, but after dealing with this for a month it was starting to affect him to. If Naruto didn't get this sorted soon, even his biological advantages weren't going to help.

Naruto looked over to his friend trying to elude his much-needed rest, he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he is doing to Han, he was the big brother, he should be looking out for him, not the opposite. He hated being a burden, he hated being weak and most of all he hated that he could not bury away his emotions like he did as a kid.

As a kid he was emotionally scarred, he was physically hurt, but at the end of the day he could hide behind his mask, it was a mask that everyone could see, yet they never knew it was their but it always existed. He made it from something that could never be broken physically, yet if he should lose control it will snap like a twig. When it did break he could always mend it, but each time it took longer to repair and easier to destroy.

His mask was just a personality he made up, to gain people's trust, benefit from them. But his mask grew to attached to these people over time, the real version of himself hate everyone, it was positive no one would ever care for him, he only trusted himself and would only needed himself. However the more he grew to know these people, feelings he blocked off seemed to blossom again in the impossible environment of darkness, hate and insanity that dwell within his corrupted soul, no matter how much he tried to destroy these feelings, they continued to grow. When they all died in the attack he felt the feelings slowly begin to die off, this was how it was meant to be, then he met Han, someone who truly knew what suffering the lifestyle that they couldn't choose for themselves brought upon them, he still refused to lower his mask. But through the year that he spent with the man-child, he started to lower his mask, put in emotions and quirks from his old personality, for the first time he started to feel truly happy.

When he met these new people, he felt his begin mask slip away, they accepted him, they were glad they could call a friend and were honored to fight beside him. It brought him happiness that he could defend and live in this place that truly felt like home.

It took him a while to notice the negatives that losing wall Maria had effected the population, due to the fact that he was too happy and giddy about exploring his new home, after a few months he first noticed it in the refugees after a trip into one of the districts to stock up on food, everyone was starving, exhausted and a few were sick. It was a horrid and strange sight for the once homeless boy, he always remembered being the one sprawled out against the alley walls, staring at the ignorant people walking by without a care in the world, he never thought he would be on the opposite end; after buying his food, the Jinchuuriki power walked out of that district hoping never to return to this horrible sight.

When he was walking home he felt so sick, he wanted to help them so bad, but the money Hannes supplied so they could support themselves and would probably only be enough extra to feed a small family off three to five depending how old the kids are in that family, the guilt mixed with sorrow was making his head spin and making him feel nauseous. Placing down the bags, Naruto rushed to the side of the country road, he found the nearest bush and unloaded his breakfast, the images of the Jaeger family entered his mind in a similar state to the homeless people in the district, he felt the last of his stomach contents unload.

Two month ago was the event that triggered his night terrors, when the refugees were sent to work in the fields as a last-ditch effort to feed the starving population, however the cold and hard grounds refused to help humanity, forcing it to take what would be considered humanities darkest choice of action. They collected up the refugees that were eighteen and above, and sent them on a 'military' mission to retake wall Maria. It was as if these 'soldiers' were pigs and Maria was a slaughter-house; in the end out of the three hundred thousand that entered only just over one hundred came alive.

Naruto was shaken to the very core, all these people he saved by delaying titans with the last of his paper bombs, a weapon that could have turned the tide in this war if they had been manufactured or even a quarter of his shuriken made with the finest metal in the elemental lands, used against the armoured titan, went to waste as they were just sent back into the slaughter and he couldn't do anything about it; at times he wondered if they sent Carla in their as well, no they wouldn't, she is disabled from the legs down, she wouldn't be any use. Though he couldn't lie to himself as he knew the mission was just to get rid off refugees that were wasting space.

He had tried to keep Han in the dark, but he realized something was up when it was his turn to run for supplies, when the giant came back asking questions Naruto knew he would find out either way and explained what happened earlier that month. Han went straight to bed that night, not even giving any sort of communication to say to talk about what had happened or even say goodnight and the grieving Jinchuuriki could hardly blame him.

A few nights later the night terrors began and kept on going up to this point, they would probably continue for a while, the emotional trauma he was experiencing with, was messing with his mask making him switch personalities with little to no control and if he wanted to join to military training programme, he needed to stop these night terrors.

"...Han, I'm gonna go on a walk" the usually energetic blonde droned to his friend, making the nearly comatose giant shake his head and try to get off the floor.

"Let me come... encase you-"

"No, Han you need rest, don't worry I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Han, I said I'll be _fine_." the shorter Jinchuuriki stated, drawing out his last word hoping his sleep deprived friend would understand he wants some alone time.

Han just stayed quiet after that, it seemed because he had got much less than the required hours for sleep, he didn't know if Naruto was hinting for alone time or his mind was playing tricks on him, he needed to be sure. "uh... what will you be doing?" he wanted to smack himself in the face after those words had left his mouth; really subtle.

"Just walking around." the angry blonde replied trying not to blow up in his companions face, he was sleep deprived so he can't blame him for being slow, if he had to blame anyone it would be himself as he's the reason Han hasn't got any sleep for the last month and a bit. His anger was quickly replaced with regret and guilt when that thought ran through his head, bet he would be getting friend of the fucking year.

"Ok... ok... I'll just... stay alert encase... you... need..." he didn't even finish his words, hell he didn't even lie down from his sitting position, he just slumped forwards and fell asleep. A ghost of a smile graced Naruto's lips when he witnessed his friends antics, grabbing his pillow and blanket, he laid Han down gently putting his head on the pillow, then throwing his blanket over him, he didn't need them at the moment and he would rather not wake him up by dragging Han to his bed.

Moving from Han to his drawers he sorted through them until he found a black hoodie and a baggy pair of black pants, he also wanted a singlet but couldn't decide between burnt orange or willpower orange, he remembered the fond memory that came with them, when he asked the show keeper how much he told Naruto to fuck off, Naruto slightly twisted the man's arm and demanded why he said that, he responded that he thought the blonde teen was messing with him like all the other kids did, when Naruto further asked why the kids joked about a perfectly awesome orange clothing the clerk replied that it was a shit colour and no one would buy it. Naruto left with both singlets for free and in return, the clerk learned that orange was indeed a great colour, as well as needing a trip to the local doctor. Naruto tossed the brighter orange back into the draw and put on the burnt orange.

Naruto walked through their house passing the many rooms that it came with, they got the house built in the one of the forests located within wall Rose, when they realized they had no place to stay and asked Hannes what to do, the casual drunk surprised them by building them this house while he let them stay at his old home. Turned out he had many favours gained over the years of him being a captain, lucky for them one of them was to a group of builders, he also told them that the soldiers Naruto temporally commanded when asked to help and jumped straight to it when they heard it was for him; they still didn't know that he was just a kid.

As he went through the door and stepped out into the freezing air, the now teen couldn't help but admire the house in all it's glory, sure it wasn't a big house by any means, unless you compared it to his old home. His old home consisted of one bedroom that shared the same room with the living room, it had a tiny hallway that led to his dining room that was also his kitchen or if you took a right turn before the kitchen you would enter his bathroom. Maybe it was big enough for one person, but he couldn't invite any guests over; not that any would come anyway.

This house however was a lot bigger, it had two bedrooms but Han started sharing with him after a week of constant night terrors, a living room by its self, while the kitchen and the dining room were sharing the same rook, they made up for that in extra space, while the bathroom still had a toilet inside it, there was an extra toilet in a single room and to top it off, a spare room for them to store their weapons or anything else linked to their earlier lives.

The thought of the soldiers generosity was like a punch in the face to the Jinchuuriki when the thousands of screams sounded off in his head, they made this for his quick thinking that saved thousands of lives, wonder if they would of still shown appreciation if they knew what was going to happened the following.

While trudging deeper into the woods, the whiskered boy realized he forgot his sandals, I he wasn't in a depressed mood, he might have given enough of a fuck to turn around and get them; the keyword here being might.

Some time passed and Naruto didn't know how long or how far he had gone, he was just hoping a nice calming walk would get his mind off the deaths of over three hundred thousand people who died because he didn't calculate the effects of losing a wall would have and just gave up against the titan shifter; no such luck occurred for him.

Coming to a stop a few minutes later, Naruto got into a mediation pose, using long and deep breaths to calm and soothe his mind, to become unattached to his earthly connects, to become part of nature itself; an inhumane grow vibrated out of Naruto's throat as he could get rid of the screams and cries for help that haunted his brain.

Why couldn't he forget, why couldn't he just block it out, he had done it before when he lost precious people or felt pain, so why was it so god damn difficult. Angry was boiling all over him, he needed to hit something, HARD.

Getting up, he stormed over to the nearest tree and slammed his fist into the bark, yelling with all his voice. A large cracking sound let loose as the outer layer of the tree broke slightly from the hit, what followed after that was a strangled cry from Naruto who was pretty sure fractured some of his finger bones, why the fucking hell would he do that, all it did was replace the previous anger with a different anger plus pain...

The voices, they stop, thank the fucking- Naruto's eye widened and he held his head in pain, they had come back, whoop-die-fucking-dooo. The real question was how he managed to stop them, it was making him angry again as he racked his brain for answers, as he did this unconsciously, he tightened his hands into fist; including the one he had fracture only seconds ago.

"Fuck me that-" again the voices stopped, only to come back seconds later, but Naruto was ignoring them over his discovery. Pain. The self infecting pain caused him to block out the voices, the teen Jinchuuriki frowned at this; physical pain got temporally got rid of his mental pain, what kind of fucked up logic was that, but then again his body could take quite the beating and he was quite new to this mental trauma stuff making him pretty vulnerable.

Using his none broke hand, he swung forwards with all his might, resulting the same as the last punch, partly broken hand, pain and a lacking of voices crying in agony in his head. Then he threw a punch with the opposite, still in pain fist, resulting with more broken bones, small scratches, blood and still no voices.

Soon, Naruto was swing his fist in a painful rhythm, never giving his broken and now bloody fists enough time to heal, but the voices had vanished from his mind.

"THIS- IS- GONNA- BE- A- LONG- FUCKING- NIGHT!"

**(1 hour or so later...)**

A loud wheezing echoed throughout the dark forest, every so often you could hear a weak smacking noise of something connecting with a tree followed by a strangled cry, if you were to follow the sound, you would stumble across a horrible sight.

A young teen was punching a tree, however his punches were weak and slow, if anything it looked like the said teen was swinging them at the tree as if he had lost the strength to lift his arm, let alone doing a task with them. Sweat coated his body, sticking his clothes firmly to him as if he had just took a dip in a pool. The face of the self inflicting teen was that of someone desperate of sleep and enduring a horrific torture, though his eye did not match his face as they did not water or show how exhausted he really; instead, it showed hate.

The only thing making Naruto continue his torture was his deep hate, for the people who didn't treat him like another human being, for opening his heart to some that didn't think of him as a monster and for losing control of his own emotions when these people died. He had shut his heart long ago, but just when the last of his humanity was going to disappear, people wormed their way into his life only to die when he starts to care, he didn't want to care, he preferred being shut out, that way he wouldn't become weak like them, bonds weakened you, he was more than happy to stay out of their lives if they did vis versa, so why the fuck couldn't he sever them.

The voices of those who had died were people who didn't treat him like a monster, but when they died he tried forgetting, he attempted to ease the pain by inconveniencing himself that if they knew his secret, he would only be hated, feared and ignore his existence. It worked just like with his old family figures back home, until a few days later, reality came in and his subconscious created thousands upon thousands of voices that screamed out of sink to him in pain and grief.

The mental torture was unbearable, he needed a way to make it stop and he had discovered it when he inflicted self pain, so for the past hour he had continued it, no matter how unbearable it got.

He went to hit with what used to be his right had, only for it to fall down before it got to the tree, losing his footing a slamming face first into the bloody patch where he had been hitting the tree.

His body lost all tension and followed the blood which had trickled down the tree, until his he was rested on his knees. His arms hung uselessly at his sides, with blood still trickling from his severally damaged hands, his eyes now were drooping, unfocused on anything his field of vision, he was so tired, so sore, he was ready to just give in to his inevitable slumber and...

The screams returned with a great force then the colossal titan kicking down the wall.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror, why did they torture him why couldn't they leave him alone, all they did was scream and scream and scream and-

"FUUUUUCK! THE! HELL! UUUUUUPPPPPP!" The Jinchuuriki pulled his head back and slammed it as hard as he could against the tree, the force shock the tree, his head was in searing pain, the blow should knock anyone out, but the Jinchuuriki teen managed to hold on for a few seconds, before his eyes rolled up into his head as he slumped down into the grass.

Before he was forced into his slumber, Naruto had to listen to their sorrow filled screams one last time.

**(….…)**

He felt like he was floating, physically and mentally, he was free of the screams, it was heaven to him, he could lay here for hours on end just relaxing where ever he was, not caring what was happening, too bad he had commitments as a bigger brother.

Letting out a groan, the whiskered teen sat up and opened his eyes to a familiar place; the strange sewer system. Scanning his surroundings he tried to pinpoint where exactly he was in the tunnel, due missing the broken pipes he would say he was at the start or further up-stream, to bad there was no indication of telling.

Looking down the dark tunnel, Naruto felt he needed to head down it again, towards whatever that light was so he could get answers again and hopefully find out what this place is.

Pushing himself up from the knee-high water, he started to trudge down stream, he knew there was no need to rush, as from what Han had told him that when he came to it had only been a few seconds, so time must flow differently in this place.

He reached the first broken pipe, good that means he was half way; he thinks. The place had more mysteries than he could count, what broke the pipes, did it cause the water to gain its red colour, what was up-stream, how was he fully healed and who was the voice.

Upon thinking of the latter question, the teen stopped in confusion, why hadn't he heard the voice since he had entered, he gritted his teeth and trudged on, he would figured this place out, there had to be a reasonable explanation for it all, while he was religious and believed in the sage, his scientific Uzumaki blood didn't quite believe in magic, they believed everything had a logical reason behind and he sure as hell believed there was one for this place too.

After several more minutes of walking through the dead silent sewer, he started to hear a faint sound, but due to his distance away from it, it was unrecognizable, he needed to gain some distance. Once the blinding light finally came into view, the sound was clearer to his ears, if he had to guess what it sounded like...

Heavy rain? No, that silly if it was raining then there wouldn't be a bright light, hell there wouldn't be any light at all, but now he wondering what the Sage's name the sound could be, guess he'll find out once he reaches the end of the exit.

As Naruto narrowed the distance left, he noticed a few things started to change, the water around his ankles was speeding up dragging him towards the light, which seemed to lessen in brightness the closer he got and the sound didn't sound like rain, but it was quite similar, he furrowed his brow; last time he was here it was completely different, what had changed?

As he got to the exit, Naruto moved his next foot only to find no ground.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FU-" the screaming boy shouted frantically as he attempted to regain control of his balance so he wouldn't fall into whatever laid bellow, as he slowly waved back and a bit more forwards on edge, the teen threw himself backwards into the knee-high water which managed to slightly cushion his fall onto the steel pipes. While the impact hurt like hell, Naruto wasted no time to hook his hands onto what little available pipes surface area to stop the strong current taking advantage of his downed form.

Naruto waited several seconds until his body no longer shock from fright, before breathing out in relief, only to notice several bubbles go past his head as he did that, wait why was their bubbles in the air, but then remembered that he went under the water when he fell, it took several seconds to also remember that the water was the colour red. Though it was not noticeable, his face had turned slightly green when he had his mouth open and water had gone in it.

Naruto shot out from the water, scrambling to the nearest wall, spitting out the contaminated water from his mouth in disgust, he was slightly freaking out due to the fact that his entire body got covered in diluted blood, the number of dead bodies needed to turn this much water this red would be hundreds and considering the fact that no mater how much water flowed down the tunnel it stayed red; considering that it would be more likely in the thousands.

The worst part was he had it in his mouth, it disgusting, fowl and taste... like normal water. The taste was completely different from blood and blood had a strong taste, he had tried all types off blood in his life and raw meat in his life, it started of as a means of survival put soon turned in to an addiction, a pretty messed up one at that. He started mentally slapping himself, he forgot about his crave, if it was blood he would have dropped to the floor and start drinking it like there was no tomorrow, though it still didn't explain why the water is red.

Deciding to figure that out later, Naruto headed towards the exit while keeping his grip firm to the wall to make sure he didn't fall this time, the sight he laid his eyes on blew his mind. In front of the tunnel and around the exit was a heavy veil of fog that he couldn't see through, the sky, ground or whatever else could be here was hidden by the fog, however he remembered an intense light, so maybe the fog was blocking it out? While he could only see for about ten metres, he could see that the exit is located on a giant structure of some sort, the only structure he had been near at the time that could fit the possible height of it would be the wall, but he threw out that possibility when he remembered how many kilometres long the tunnel was, but the walls width didn't even reach twenty metres across and it couldn't be in length as the wall was a circle it had no end.

The sound of rain was actually the sound of a waterfall, but it was to loud for its size so there must be more tunnels across the structure with exits which explains the loud sound, it let him know that there was water below, but how far down was the question that he couldn't find out.

But what was he suppose to do now, he had made it to the end of the tunnel, but instead of being knocked out and taken back to the place from where he was taken from, he was standing here with no clue on what to do. Closing his eye's he decided to analysis what he could do, he could walk back the direction he came, but he had no clue how long that would take and whether it would do him any good. He could try climbing the structure to the top, but again he had next to no idea how high it was, probably no way to actually climb and if he wanted to turn back, chances are it wouldn't work. The last option was jumping down, he would climb, but it was probably to slippery, he also didn't know what the water bellow would be like, it could have rocks, man-eating water creatures or could just be really shallow and if it too high he could be knocked out from the impact or shoot to the bottom and break most bones in his body, then drown.

"Errr... hey, random voice that lives here, I just have a tiny question... THE FUCK DO I DO NOW?!" shouted into the thick mist hoping to get so sort of response, but the only response he got was the crashing of the water bellow.

After a few minutes went by, the brash Jinchuuriki started to slowly, but surely lose his cool and started to shout obscene language into the mist, hoping the fucker that was supposed to be helping him would give him attention; what Naruto didn't realize is that the voice could hear him, but couldn't respond at the moment and even though it ticked him off at the insults being flung its way, he would help the boy nonetheless.

However the word _help_ would need to be redefined, once it had finished _helping _Naruto.

As the teen continued to voice his opinion, but now in a grumbling instead of screaming his head off didn't notice that the water was starting to push harder at his legs, nor that it had been slowly rising and had reached his mid thighs.

"... Stupid ass voice... only helps when I don't fucking ask... probably wanking ove- HOLY SHIT! COLD WATER ON MY BALLS! Wait, water on my balls?" looking down, the teen noticed the water level had risen and was still rising. Trying to think what had caused this was interrupted by a small sound that was growing in volume, it sounded like it was coming down the sewer, looking the way he came, his jaw dropped open when a giant wall of water that stood at nearly the same height as the roof, around ten times his height was rapidly coming towards him with no hint of stopping.

It took five seconds for the trapped Jinchuuriki to decide what to do next.

It took ten seconds for the giant torrent of water to follow him out of the sewer.

As Naruto flew down at an increasing speed to the unknowns bellow, he closed his eyes expecting his life to flash through his eyes, what he got was an image of his body turned into a pancake by the impact of him against the water, great if dying wasn't enough, he now felt the urge to unload his diner from the night.

Naruto decided to take a peep at what was rushing towards him, what he saw was a cloaked man.

He was stumped, how did this man appear in front of him as he was falling... He wasn't falling, in fact he was in a small three-man boat being rowed by this person through the blood-red water covered in a veil of fog.

Too many question were rushing though his head, he was falling, that he was one hundred percent sure, he didn't hit the water or lose consciousness, that he was fifty-fifty on, but how does one manage to keep up right on a swaying boat while they're out, maybe the cloaked guy could answer.

"Ummm, dude can you tell me how I got in here?" the teen cautiously spoke to the rowing individual, the only body part he could see on the man or woman not shielded by its cloak was his ecru brown hands that seemed to consist of skin and bone.

"_I brought you in_" replied his mysterious savour, it's voice was a deep whisper that reminded him of shoes scuffling against gravel, just the sound made him want to scratch his skin in discomfort, the weirdest part was the small echo he thought was produced by the man, he would ignore this for now.

"Thanks..." hopefully he would get the hint dropped otherwise this could get really awkward.

"_I do not have a name._" he could have sworn just twitched from the gravelly reply.

"Ok... Well, you know what, it's your lucky day as I am a great namer, how about... errr... Rower?" a cheesy smile creeped right on his face, well if it wasn't awkward before, it had to be now, several seconds past and_ Rower_ didn't make an answer of any kind. Naruto let out a sigh of relief thinking it was all good.

"Well, _Rower_, thanks for pulling me out of the water-"

"_You were not in the water._" interrupted the now named Rower, giving the blonde teen a heart attack, shit that voice could kill if his presence wasn't known.

"Ok, so did I drift ashore-"

"_No._"

"...Did I fall into the boat-"

"_No._"

"... I fell right?"

"_...__yes._"

"But how did I get in the boat?"

"_I got you in-_"

"I KNOW! Sorry, what I mean is, were was I before you got me into the boat." His question was perfectly worded, there was no way the man could misinterpret that.

"_You were falling... so I brought you into the boat._" Naruto's eyes went bug-eyed, what the man was suggesting was impossible, he couldn't was just plucked him from the sky... Right?

For the moment he would let the question slide, now for he next question hopefully it would be answer more logically. "Rower, were exactly are we?"

The Rower stopped rowing, as if they had reach a destination, all Naruto saw was fog and water, turning back towards the cloaked man, he waited for an answer, which was taking longer then expected, when he opened his mouth to repeat his question, the bony man quickly interrupted.

"_This place does not have an exact location, not one on a map of any kind, however it has many names __to describe it, lake of insanity, reflection of the mind, the prison of the __D__amned one, __fogging of-_"

"Whoa! Wait a fucking second, go back one, did you just say _the prison of the __D__amned one_?" He must have heard wrong, how the fuck was this entire place a prison and if it was, who was the damned one, why did they need a tunnel or tunnels dozen of miles long, a gigantic structure that's probably unclimbable and unnavigable lake to stop one person.

"_The prison of the __D__amned one, what about it?_"

"Why is this placed called that?!"

"_... __Because it's a prison created to withhold the Damned one._"

Naruto's right eye was twitching furiously, did he need to ask every fucking question specifically to get a proper fucking answer. "By the fucking sage... Could you tell me who the Damned one is and in-depth, _please_." He was using every fucking piece of his patience not to jump across the boat and plunge the Rower's fucking face into the water with intent to kill.

"_The Damned one is a god-like entity __or deity depending on your view,__ with unknown origins, some say he was at the very start of creation itself, a seed that grew into an almighty being that shaped the world to his liking, before __transforming__ into __the world tree__ to watch __his creations play out __their lives_" Naruto was nervous, the being he was describing sounded similar to the monster that tried to destroy the Sage in the Rikudo Sennin mythology, while Naruto believed the Sage did exist, he didn't believe that he was a god or anything, let alone the creature that he _supposedly_ vanquished, there was no way that he would believe that the Damned one is actually real, if he was based on the demon god.

"_After a while, the deity grew sadden by the constant war that one of his prized creature__s__ had created __through pride, greed and hate. Then a princess of this race, took a large portion of his power to create peace, a fear induced peace; he was trapped in his immobile form for some time due to the loss of power._"

"_Years passed before the princess came back, but instead of thanking him for the power or apologising for taking it, she absorbed the rest of his being to strike out against two leaders who had gained a similar power to end her false peace. After a long and destructive battle, the last surviving leader stripped them of their power and created nine beings to watch over it, the mind of the god however drifted around of millenniums, waiting to gain enough power back so he can find a new body to reform in._"

Naruto looked dumbfounded, he had studied everything about the Rikudo Sennin mythology, but he had never heard about him having an ally or that there was a dictatorship that caused him to fight for the peace that lasted centuries, too bad Han had no interest in the sage, though he could try to restart the religion in his new home.

"_After a while he found a body that was perfect to host his growing power, but as soon as he settled in, a descendant of the man who freed him from the princess, captured him and gave him to his cousin__ clan to seal into this prison, treated like the monster that controlled him instead of the god that loved them. It has almost been a century since his imprisoning and the once caring deity, only now hates humans for their greed, only getting a few minutes or seconds of freedom when the warden dies, before going back in his prison as a new one was chosen._"

Very interesting, so the monster that tried to destroy humanity was actually being forced against his own will, still he needed more answers. "Ok, so just a few more questions, you said this place doesn't have an exact location, how come? What does the warden do, it's obvious that he or she is the only reason the Damned one is trapped, so why have I been able to move in and out freely? And who is the current warden?"

"_Do you really not know?!_" Naruto was taken back as the monotone man jumped up onto his feet, this was the first time he had heard the bony man talk with emotion, it sounded like he was angry, was it because of the Jinchuuriki teen did not know the answers to his own questions? His fists were tightening, he stood up letting the man know his strong will, he hated that he was being mocked for something he didn't know that apparently he should know, well at least if this abnormal fucker continued he would have a good reason to _dunk_ him "_You are truly an imbecile if you don't know the answers that are-_"

"_**ENOUGH!**"_

The shout echoed across the lake, shattering all aggression between the two boated figures.

"_M-master, forgive me, I was only showing the brat his place-_" spineless coward, he shouldn't be showing weakness, otherwise his master would sense it and use it against him, Naruto wouldn't admit that the voice did leave him in slight fear for a moment like the man standing across from him.

"_**I DON'T WANT TO HERE ANY OF YOU EXCUSES!**" _The cloaked man was shaking in absolute terror, the teen was coping slightly better due to the fact that he wasn't the one being yelled at. A large sigh released from wherever it is, after a few seconds of silence, blowing away some of the fear that had surrounded them. _"**Just leave so I can talk to the boy and you will be forgiven.**"_

"_Yes, my master_" reforming his posture he bowed towards a random direction, Naruto's head snapped in that direction encase he missed something; nope just fog. Turning back towards the whipped bitch, the teen started to freak out.

The boat was empty; he was alone.

"_**Do not worry, I have sent him away, plus we have more important problems to address.**"_ The voice calming answered his question before he could ask it, after over a year of not hearing this voice talk in his head, he found it surprisingly settling to listen to him talk once again; apparently that was the first sign of insanity.

"Um... And what who that be?" Hopefully the voice wasn't talking about _that_.

"_**Hmmm, maybe this will jog your memory.**"_

Before he could ask, the fog around him started to swirl and shift around the boat before settling in one spot, as Naruto concentrated on the shifting fog, it began to form into a sense, it was blurry, all he could tell was one humanoid blurry thing was trying to attack another blurry thing that didn't seem to care or notice. After a few more seconds the animated image started to focus the fog into clearer black and white images. Then it hit Naruto.

This was when he was inflicting self pain to stop the voices.

"_**I'll take your silence as a yes, hmm.**" _The voice was supposed to help him not mock him, he gritted his teeth, if he ever met the damned asshole in person he would-

"_**You'll strangle a primordial god?**" _He was really starting to hate the reading his mind thing, stupid fucking tree shagging entity. Naruto mentally slapped himself, why did he just try an insult the god with his mind when he just established that it could read his mind; sometimes Naruto despised himself.

The ex-shinobi stuck his chest out and crossed his arms, showing the Damned one he was not the kind of person to be underestimated, it would of worked if he could see the creature so he could face his direction while doing this, however the fact that it seemed like he was watching him from every angle stated to make the Jinchuuriki a bit nervous.

It was a stare off, off some sort, the large ego of a Jinchuuriki verses the equally large ego of a deity, Naruto stared off into a random direction hoping he would be in staring back from said direction. As minutes passed by, the teenager's will did not falter, nor did the god-like being's, as far as he could tell, his heart dropped a bit when a deep demonic rumbling came from the deity, he was fuck-

"_**BWA-HAHA-HA-HAHA** (gasp) **AHAHA-**"_ laughed out the demonic god, the blonde teen's face only depan at this, how could a god go from dead serious to pissing himself with laughter like a baby with a pair of keys jiggling in their face, only more demonic. Thinking back to a random phrase he learnt in his younger years; blessed is the man who does not understand the humour of a god.

He always wanted to use it.

"_**Ha... you are very amusing Uzumaki, using your imagination to think of a colourful choice of words to describe me after you just remembered that I could read your thoughts, while you are smart, that brashness of yours can convince people otherwise.**" _Spoke the strong voice, with a hint of amusement to it.

Clearing his throat, if he even had one, the creator started to talk in a more serious tone _"**But, I did not call you here to talk about your high and mighty attitude, rather the voices you have subconsciously created in your head...**"_ Naruto was starting to miss the mocking.

"_**I do not know where to even begin...**" _The young Jinchuuriki darted his eyes to the bottom of the boat, he absolutely hated being looked down on in this way, it was how the passing parents he watched from his swing when they told off their children before forgiving them and walking off as a happy fucking family; something Naruto realized he would never have. It hurt the most when his earlier senseis did this to him, they told him their relationship would be that of a student and teacher, so when he started to grow on them, they did start act kind off fatherly or brotherly, the lonely boy reminded himself of their previous words and pushed them away.

If he kept on concealing, he wouldn't have to deal with his emotion.

He wouldn't feel pain.

"_**... And that is the exact reason you're having night terrors and **__**auditory hallucination!**__" _Boomed the god's voice, snapping Naruto from his thoughts. Had he zoned out so much he missed out on what the entity was saying before that?

"_**No! Sage no! I said it because of what you just thought about the concealing bullshit.**" _The god was probably slapping his own face at Naruto's stupidity, how did he keep managing to forget about the reading mind powers.

Naruto frowned and grinned his teeth together "OH YEAH?! SO HOW THE HELL DOES CONCEALING MY EMOTIONS MAKE THEM ACT UP?!"

"_**BECAUSE YOU CAN'T EVEN CONCEAL THEM PROPERLY!**"_ Bellowing back in such power, that the small waves were forming and started hitting the boat rocking it.

"NO SHIT! WHAT DO YOU THINK I'VE BEEN ATTEMPTING TO DO FOR THE LAST MONTH! OH, PLEASE SHARE YOUR GREAT WHISDIM ON HOW TO FIX THIS FUCK UP SO I CAN GET ON WITH MY SAGE DAMNED LIFE!" He was furious this... Mind reading dick was not giving him any good advice, he was just pointing out stupid shit Naruto already knew.

The tension seemed to fade a bit, before a loud sigh was heard. _"**You're right... I need to be helping your problem instead of finding ways to mock you... Ok, listen Naruto, what you're doing, the whole concealing thing, it's not working, if anything it's making it worse-**"_

"But-"

"_**LET ME FINISH! It worked when the villagers died because they only saw you as a monster so you did not care what happened to them, when your teachers and closer people died in the attack you could just hide your suddenness from their deaths as you never got that close.**"_

Naruto rolled his eyes, was this guy gonna tell him something useful or just retell him events that he went through first hand, he remembered getting a sadistic smile on his face when he watched the village get completely obliterated, put thinking to the less then half a dozen people he got close to hurt him, so he just repressed cherished memories he had with them to move on. Sadly it worked.

"_**But these new people have done nothing to you, any of the ones you met usually ended with a new bond for you and when your actions save thousands of lives it filled you with happiness, so when those lives you saved went back out to be butchered you couldn't cope, these people would treat you as another human being whether it was through happiness, respect, annoyance or even anger, ****it made you feel human. But when they died you couldn't accept their death, so like your old bonds you pushed them down, repressing them to forget what they meant to you.**"_

In this world he was free of pain, so why was his guardian telling him this hurt him. It came out as a whisper almost as quite as a breath "s... sto..."

"_**However, there is a difference between repressing the happy memories spent with five people compared to happiness given to you by over three hundred thousand, everywhere you went, people did not talk behind your back, ignore your presence or hate you because of misguided fear of what you hold.**"_

The voices where not there, but the pain of their presence was there and it was growing. It came out a little louder this time, but it was still a whisper "... stop..."

"_**There is a limit to how much and how long you can suppress memories, the limit slowing extends the more you age, but if you try and push pass that limit the memories will start popping up randomly, but distorted to what they originally were. Naruto, most of your happy memories were made this year and they took up more than half of what you have done this year, you have reached the maximum limit and repressed them more by turning the amount of time you can keep them locked down for into capacity. But it was nowhere near enough and now you are losing your sanity.**"_

Pain. Talking. Pain. Talking. So much pain and talking. Why wouldn't stop. "... Stop... It..."

"_**And what will you do if Han dies, he is the first true friend you have had and your first best friend, you consider him a brother, yes? What will happen if he dies? Will you just suppress over three years of memories you have spent with him side by side?**"_

PAIN. TALK. HATE. MOCK. KILL. "... STOP... IT..."

"_**He is the only one who will ever be able to understand your pain, you need him to live unless you tell the population what you are and they except you or try to find one of the other surviving Jinchuuriki, only you don't know who they are or what they might look like.**"_

"STOP IT! STOP IT! **STOP IT!**" Screaming rang through out the fog covered water, clutching his ears with almost enough strength to rip them clean of just to block out the voice. He knew that simply blocking his ears wouldn't do anything to cut out his hearing from the deity, but as his thinking was in a complete mess, even in this realm he wasn't safe from his own insanity.

"_**I wish I could stop, but until you stop repressing your memories, well at least the good ones, it will only get worse from here on.**"_

"I d-don't care, ju-just make the... pain sto-op." His mind was breaking, in a place where he felt most safe, if he left like this...

"_**Good, now to let the old good memories flow you need to access certain ones that will trigger similar ones, we don't want you looking at some of those horrid ones and all the bad ones coming back, aye. Hahaha haha... hem, moving on, I will show you one memory per person that you once held dear to you from your old life, so five memories, unless I can find a linked one, then it can be done faster. Just wait a second, I will be right back.**"_

Naruto was to far gone to process some of the things said by the god, if he was in his right mind he might ask himself, who does he have access to my memories? how long has he been by my side? Or if he thought really intensely about his situation, is he actually real or just a hidden personality of his and all of this was just his mind as it slowly sunk into insanity.

But Naruto was a little preoccupied with his own insanity to give a rat's ass.

Time passed by as he waited for the entity to return from wherever he had gone, the time seemed to speed up at some points and then slow down to a snail's pace, he felt sick, he had the feeling like the voices had all manifested forms of their own and were slowing coming to get him, he started twitching, giving sudden violent turns towards direction he could have sworn he heard whispers coming from certain directions, other times out of the corner of his eye he saw dark figures in the fog, but each time he turned to met them, they weren't their. At some points he would hold his breath not making a sound, believing if he did this they wouldn't find him, but every time he nearly fainted before gracing his lungs with the air they craved. His skin itched and would feel like someone faintly touched or stroked him, his state of mind was worsening with every passing second, pushing him closer and closer to complete insanity. It had gotten so worse that he considered drowning himself, but his fear of the manifested voices of those he forgot hiding under the water, waiting for him to do such a thing prevented him from following his plan out.

"_**Ok I'm back... Shit is it really this fast acting, well in that case I'm going to put you into the first memory, put be aware it does hurt a bit...**" _His voice died out as he realized that the insanity had cause the Jinchuuriki to lose awareness of what was real and what wasn't, releasing a sigh the God will the fog to travel towards Naruto.

Was that him? No it was just the voices playing tricks on him, trying to let his guard down, then kill- What was the fog doing? Was it moving? Oh Sage, they were controlling it, forcing it towards him, it was surrounding him, but fog is intangible it won't hurt him-

The mist striked towards him in giant tentacle like shapes, holding his arms and legs, to keep him from moving, as he thrashed around, more joined to stop his struggles. His whole body minus his head was being held by a mass of fog, but he kept thrashing against their grip that didn't even feel like it was there, a new fog torrent descended towards his face but this one was in the shape of a seven fingered hand, his thrashing was violent, shaking his head side to side causing extreme pain as he panicked.

It gripped onto his face turning stopping all attempts to strangle against its unbreakable grip, the seven fingers parted over his face, stopping over certain places, one for each of his ears, eyes, nostrils and mouth. Before he could even think of what they were doing, all the hovering finger lunged forwards into each location they had picked.

He was in a conscious coma of some sorts he couldn't see, hear, smell, taste or even feel, but was still awake. All the blonde teen had was his thoughts and darkness.

He couldn't tell how long he was in this state for only that for a few seconds or minutes, he couldn't tell, that there was a searing pain inside his head, ok so he could feel interiorly, just fucking great, fucking hell fog.

Darkness. He couldn't even imagine images in his mind to pass the time, whatever the mist was doing to him, it couldn't be good. Still darkness, only darkness, a speck of light and more darkness-

Light? Was he escaping from the darkness? More light began to flood his vision, his guardian must have come back for him, he is being freed, the light was completely blocking his vision and then...

**(…)**

"Naruto-boy, are you all right?" An old man asked, across from the child.

"Yea, I'm good just a slight headache and WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING ME BOY, OLD MAN!" Nothing was good, he was in his body, but his movements and voice were controlled against his will.

From what he could tell, he was in a memory, unless he magically teleported back to his old home, aged back several years and no-one was dead. But this memory was unfamiliar to him, he remembered playing Shogi with his grandfather figure multiple times, but this one did not register.

"Maybe I would if you stopped calling me old man, hmm?" His face was a sight for sore eyes, it brought up some memories he decided to keep of him.

"But then what would the fun in that?" A smile graced his lips, while back then it might have been fake, but now he would have meant it. This was why he repressed memories.

"Indeed, but your argument means that I should still call Naruto-boy as much as you call me old man." While the past him frowned, he on the inside was chuckling, seriously past him needed a sense of humour. "However I believe that you brought up this conversation just to stall your invertible lose, aye Naruto-boy?"

"WHAT?! I'LL SHOW YOU, OLD MAN! I'VE GOT THIS ONE IN THE BAG!" Moving one of the pieces- WHAT?! The fuck was he doing? By doing that he is just handed the old man-

"Checkmate." Finishing off the game with a small smile plastered on his face, he was really bad at Shogi back then, too bad he didn't bring a set when he left. That could have filled in a lot of wasted time with him and Han.

"THE FUCK?! WHY IN THE FUCKING SAGE'S NAME IS THE KING THE MOST PRECIOUS PIECE ON THE BOARD WHEN HE CAN'T DO JACK SHIT!" Man he had a short ass fuse when he was younger, looking back he started to feel sorry to all the people he blew up at. He then got smacked on the head by the old man. "OW? THE F-"

"Naruto, language!" I then started grumbling, jeez, did I really swear that much? That hit from the old man surprisingly hurt a lot, how the hell was this one of his happy memories. "Humour me, Naruto-boy, why are you so worked up over how one piece works in the game?"

"It's just that, I mean the king is the leader right? So why isn't he all-powerful like you, I mean you're practically the king of the village since you lead it right?" His past self made a good point, who made a game where the weakest lead, all through out the history of their country the ones who lead were the strongest among the clan or village.

"I see, you are misleading yourself." Drawing a confused look from past and present Naruto. "Tell me, who makes the calls in the game? The king?"

"...No, it's me? Wait so if I'm the leader then who is the king?" Naruto was very intrigued with this conversation, the hell was the king if it wasn't the leader, then who could it be.

"Well my boy, that is for me to know and you to work out, now if you will excuse me, I need to attend to my duties before someone finds out I have been dodging the paperwork." The old leader stood up and left Naruto as he headed towards the exit.

"Please grandf- old man, wait..." He felt a surge of depression hit him like a brick wall, sometimes, on very rare occasions, Naruto had nearly called the leader grandfather and it left him feeling shut off. Normally after this, Naruto would run the hell out of their due to the embarrassment and sorrow he felt from it, but he was in his house at the moment, he knew he would never get a family, so when he did this he got his false hopes up before completely crushing them himself, the old man would never seen see him as a grandson anyway...

"Yes Naruto?" He could tell the old man had caught the slip up, but his stoic face didn't tell him how he reacted to it.

"You barely have time to visit me any more... I understand why you can't... so if you tell me what the king stands for... I won't mind if you don't visit..." He was bad at lying too it seemed, he needed the old man's visits otherwise blocking out the bad memories wouldn't be enough on its own, but he really wanted to know what the king was and was willing to give up one of the things that kept him sane.

"The king... Is the weakest piece on the board, it can barely move, it's attacks are easy to avoid and if the king is to fall then the game is lost. If we were to lose our king I believe our nation would never recover from such a blow, the answer is simple yet blind to most people, it is something most, if not all people would lay down their own lives for, the king is..."

He walked back over to Naruto and knelt to his level, then whispered the answer in his ear.

"You."

"...Me?" This took Naruto back. How was he the king?

"Not exactly just you, it is you plus the rest of the children in this village who cannot defend themselves." A smile spread across the old man's face as he looked at his reaction, a pout.

"I can defend myself." The old man released a hearty laugh, something Naruto had only rarely seen, even more rare than the times he almost call him grandfather.

"Maybe so, but you are apart of the future generation and without you we cannot make any more generations, so we need to protect you..." a solemn look filled the old man's face, it confused Naruto of a split second before remembering... some of his unhappiest memories "... Which I have done a lousy job of, you have been hurt in ways no children should ever be and I have never been their when you needed me the most. Sometimes I think you should hate this old man for being a terrible promise keeper."

"... I will never hate you..." He found himself saying the words with his past self. A smile of joy filled the old leaders face, it made him smile as well.

"You are to kind to this old man, Naruto. I want you to find more people to consider precious to you, I know you think it will never work, but remember, you have a kind and gentle heart which has gained you friendship of an old man who shut off his own heart when he lost his wife during the two titans attack and I've also heard you made friends with a certain restaurant owner and his daughter who also lost someone during the attack. Naruto if you can do this, I believe you can make anyone your friend, just start with a small group of people you truly care for, then expand it until you can make that dream of you replacing me come true."

It was like he was hearing it for the first time, it filled him with happiness and hope. Why did he ever get rid of this memory, it was beautiful.

"Naruto, I am very old and I won't be around forever, so I will visit you as much as possible and if you want you can visit me..." The old man then hugged him, it willed him with shock, usually any touch he got hurt, but this one filled him with warmth.

"... And if you want to call me grandfather, then I would be more than happy to call you my grandson."

Naruto froze, what he had heard filled him with shock, but it soon washed away with complete happiness, he slowly returned the hug, tightening his grip so he would never let go.

Then he started cried hysterically.

He had never been so happy in his life, the sudden overload of emotion was too much for his current six-year-old form to handle, so he did what he use to do when things became too much. He cried.

The real Naruto was happy, but he knew the reason he got rid of this memory and similar ones.

His grandfather was dead.

**(End)**

Well fuck that chapter is done and dusted never fought I would get it finished, just saying the next one will probably not come out for a month, sorry but my reason for it coming out late was art (was actually lack of inspiration).

-So yeah decide to kill of Eren's mum, don't hate me at least it was humane, this is so Eren will hopefully be less of a dick. Or maybe more?

-The reason more people survived is because of Naruto's delays of the titans.

-No one can repress that much memories without some shit going down, right?

-Exploring Naruto's mind scape is increased, hopefully it still retains the creepy feel to it.

- hope the scene with Hiruzen was happy sad, if not fuck. Kinda have a thing that makes me harder at understanding feelings, kinda like Sheldon Cooper, but not as bad.

- again please no reviews like "great plz update soon" I'll just cut them.

**(AN)**

I am thinking of doing a new story and have three options.

**1**= Naruto/Avatar TLA: Jinchuurikis and avatars work together to solve problems that happen throughout history. After an unknown event, all future avatars despise the future Jinchuurikis. This helped causes the hundred year war. During it, a second Jinchuuriki is set into play to unite the current reincarnations to safe the world.

-Gaara will accompany Naruto

-Crossover pairings Naruot/Azula Gaara/Toph

-Might turn it into Naruto/Avatar LOK if it is successful

**2**=Naruto/Hunger Games: District 14. The only district during the war to help the Capitol. Little to none is known about their District. They are believed to have clans in their mini nation, that were turned into super soldiers to help the Capitols war effort. They crave blood, war and play the games for only fun. So why does this boy look like he wants nothing more but death itself.

-Games have been going for ninety-nine years instead of seventy-four.

-There will be more than one extra Naruto character, but they will be minor instead of major.

-Crossover pairing Naruto/Katness

-Each book will gain and loss Naruto characters.

**3**=Naruto/PJ: The Gods of Shinto are outraged at the Greek/Roman Gods for causing the WWII, bringing Japan into the mess and death caused to civilians by the atom bomb. A child of Shinto is a once in a millennium gift, Amatarasu, leader of Shinto, nearly lost her child to the bomb and has an ultimatum for the gods to decide whether it will be peace or war.

-Each book will have Character from Naruto with a major role, they will only be mentioned or have a recurring roll in future books.

-Creatures and Gods of Shinto will be OC's and will have minor, recurring or one-shot roles.

-Crossover pairing Naruto/Thalia

-If popular enough will turn it into Naruto/HoO

**(will put up poll)**


End file.
